


The way they treat each other

by junglewinterhot



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junglewinterhot/pseuds/junglewinterhot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作为漫威系列电影中的角色，美国队长是主角但绝非唯一主角。这篇文，试图通过美国队长所处的时代背景和个人经历，沿着电影的脉络和时间线，写出Steve Rogers 和 Bucky Barnes 两个人的故事，还有他们之间的故事，还有涉及的相关人物。</p><p>就是一个，脑补还原Steve和Bucky电影里故事的故事。</p><p>这是一个基本不可能的任务。我只能尽力。</p><p>希望那两位能找回彼此，再好好的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对是Steve/Bucky，但设定中Steve和Peggy互相爱过对方，纯精神的。

1\. 

 

对Steve来说，布鲁克林的冬天很难熬。

 

布鲁克林的夏天也不怎么好过，但总是熬得过去。酷暑难捱，但Steve只要在太阳升高前出门，在夕阳西下时回家就好。最热的时候躲在教室的阴影里，到外面去时戴上帽子。即使一不小心热得发晕，Bucky递过来的一杯水总能解决燃眉之急。还有时不时出现的冰淇淋，Bucky曾经一次买两个但Steve非要给钱要不不要；后来就变成了Bucky买一个，他两口Steve一口分着吃。

 

Steve之所以觉得夏天不那么难熬，一部分原因是他有Bucky。

 

到了冬天，无论Sarah和Bucky再怎么注意，他穿得再厚再暖，Steve的虚弱体质都决定了他非常容易感冒。一感冒就会发烧。一发烧还是高烧。Sarah是医院的护士，时间不自由需要值班还不好请假，不过工资尚可——她总是说，现在的日子比胡佛那阵儿好多了，并为此感谢上帝和罗斯福，但挣的钱付了药费以后怎么也不够请个人来照顾。

 

一般说来，单身全职护士的孩子感冒了，护士妈妈只能把孩子带到医院去，放在空闲的病床上拜托病房护士照顾一下——这还得瞒着医院的督查，还要准备随时把病床让给“真正花钱”的病人。护士妈妈只能祈祷病房护士尽一点心，并祈祷因生病而抵抗力弱的孩子不要染上其他的病。而对于Steve来说，他抵抗力太差，医院的环境实在凶险。

 

Steve没到医院养过感冒，因为他有Bucky。每次Steve因为“出去玩儿太久冻到了”或者“太久没出去闷到了”而感冒，Bucky总会自责并跑来照顾他，即使Sarah、Steve都认为这与Bucky没关系，甚至没了Bucky情况会更糟。Bucky知道Sarah需要值夜班，他总在那个时候跑过来照顾Steve；Sarah拗不过Bucky，她只能满是歉意地给Barnes夫妇打电话告知，并在做晚饭的时候动用家里的存货。

 

对这些，Steve的记忆都是模糊的。他记得自己半夜睁眼，迷迷糊糊看到Bucky睡在自己床边搭起来的架子床上；他记得自己说“渴”，随后就有清凉的水缓缓地淌进干烧的喉咙；他记得有人把额头贴在他额头上测体温，呼吸都是放轻放缓的；他记得半夜被水声唤醒，一会儿就有凉凉的毛巾敷在他额头。

 

他清晰地记得的只有一个：他退烧醒来，起身看到Bucky睡在架子床上，眉间微蹙，睫毛很长。随后Bucky醒过来，深蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶的。他用手触碰Steve的额头，确认退烧以后高兴地抱住Steve亲一下他的太阳穴——那个时候Bucky比他高一点点，就一点点——然后两人穿衣洗漱等Sarah回来做早餐，或者等不及了吃几片面包就去学校。

 

Steve的整个童年只有Sarah和Bucky。Bucky最棒了。Bucky很漂亮。Bucky很聪明。Bucky笑起来像只小鹿。Bucky的冰淇淋很好吃。总之，Bucky是最最最最好的了。


	2. 2

2.

 

上了中学之后，Bucky像扎了根的小松树，个子蹭蹭地往上窜。他的身形也像松树一样，修长匀称而挺拔。而Steve，个子长了一点却没有长肌肉，身体还像小时候那么瘦弱。Steve对此有点失落，但Bucky从不在意。有时他会以“我比你高”为理由帮Steve拿高处的东西，以“我比你壮”的理由帮Steve拎书包，不过Steve总会拒绝。Bucky倒也不坚持，他会站在旁边，看着Steve的动作，准备随时帮忙。平时一起上学，Bucky一直注意着Steve，看他要不要摔跤，看他要不要咳嗽，时不时扶他一把抓他一下。经过了这么长时间，两个人也熟知对方的脾气：Steve不会排斥Bucky的关心，Bucky在Steve说“No”之后会放手让Steve自己来，只在边上看着。

 

中学的日子和小学很不一样。女孩子为自己发育的胸部而羞赧，却总想着穿长裙、高跟鞋，把头发盘起来摆出葛丽泰·嘉宝的表情；她们爱凑在一起叽叽喳喳，讨论学校里的男生，顺便轮流尝试从家里带出来的化妆品。男孩子们，教室里或舞会上，他们穿着时兴的帆布套衫和双色皮鞋，头发服帖油光锃亮；课余时间他们发狂地热爱运动，在操场上挥霍着自己的体力和荷尔蒙，并期待着自己心仪的姑娘或者一群女生能为自己喝彩。

 

在同校的孩子中，Bucky是个中翘楚。他英俊潇洒，一双湖蓝色的大眼睛，眉目传情，温柔而和善。Bucky运动神经很好，球场上所向披靡，成绩也还不错，是学校的风云人物，没有人不喜欢他。他聪明幽默，慷慨大方嘴巴又甜，有绅士风度又懂得适时调情，很讨女孩子喜欢。相比之下，Steve真的是光彩黯淡。个子总是长不高，甚至高不过同龄的女生；幼年的羸弱身体，到了青春期也没有好转，跑步还是最慢最累的那个；还有他不合时宜的正义感，总让他自己陷入麻烦又得不到感谢。Bucky是唯一一个看到他陷入困境会挺身而出而不是看热闹或躲开的人。他总是说他“找揍”，在他们互相包扎的时候数落他几句，但两人都知道，如果有下次，Steve还会冲出去，Bucky也还会把他救回来。

 

那个时候的美国，就像世外桃源一样，美国人尤其这么想。欧洲开打了，德国先占了捷克斯洛伐克，又在法国边境鼓鼓捣捣。意大利跑到了非洲，听说一开打就把那些黑皮肤的打得稀里哗啦。但是这关美国什么事呢，美国和它们隔着一个大西洋呢。有事情英国法国先顶着，不是那个什么张……伯伦，什么的，已经跟德国签协议了吗？那就没事啦，哪有国家保票的协议还不能履行的。喔，什么，你说日本？中国？亚洲？哎呀呀那离美国远着呢，那些黄皮肤的小个子，饭都吃不饱，有什么可担心的。只要咱们中立，人家就不会过来。这么远不说，都是信上帝的，不会怎么样的。日子刚刚好起来，吃饭都费劲打什么仗。

 

在这样的环境下，大家的日子都过得分外平和。对于Bucky来说，烦恼总是琐碎的，比如隔壁班的女孩子不理他了，比如零花钱不够花了，比如文学课又要读莎士比亚，比如Steve又发烧了。家里的弟弟妹妹也让他操心，但是总比不过Steve。

 

对于Steve来说，这段日子是美妙的，记忆里的每个景象都带着柔光。他只有Bucky一个朋友，而Bucky总是拽着他一起，做这做那。Bucky打球的时候，他在旁边坐着看Bucky跑来跑去，为他加油，而Bucky在进球之后总向他挥手。Bucky和Steve一起去看电影，两人看周六的特价场，两部长电影四部短片，在电影院一待待一天。中途休息的时候Bucky会跑去买“宝宝牌”巧克力软糖、爆米花，在电影院外面的小摊上能买到的一切零食，两人会在看完之前把零食都吃光，饱着肚子回家。看电影时说话是不礼貌的，但那个时候放电影时，后排有窸窸嗦嗦的声音是很正常的。他俩就就着这样的声音谈论电影，讨论广播、新闻及其他，无论谈什么都无比惬意。

 

Steve朦朦胧胧觉得Bucky和自己的相处模式不算常见，但他只有Bucky一个朋友无从比较，他也没有想太多。直到Bucky开始为他和Steve张罗四人约会，Steve才意识到问题出在哪里。Bucky对自己的女伴，从来都是温柔呵护小心对待；两个女孩子都看着他，他也能做到一边不偏不倚一起逗两个人开心，一边努力把Steve拉进谈话里。Steve在这个时候发现，Bucky对待女孩子的方式，除去调情部分，与Bucky对Steve的状态一样。要说区别，只有Bucky对Steve更加真挚。Steve有些郁郁，具体为什么也分辨不清。因为发现Bucky把自己当女孩子照顾，也生自己身体的气？发现Bucky对自己的好，也不是只对自己？第二个念头出来，Steve马上晃了晃脑袋，这种想法太无耻了，Bucky本不该天天只和一个病秧子在一起，他值得更好的，无论是朋友还是女孩子。他回过神，对着问他“怎么了”的Bucky微笑摇头说“没事”，把注意力集中到这个注定失败的四人约会里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于点题了……


	3. 3

3.

 

战争的阴云锲而不舍，终于笼罩了美利坚合众国这个顽强的堡垒。

 

一年多前开始的征兵计划，当时收到了来自全国的反对及忽视：学生们觉得这是暴政，市民们觉得这没用。总之应者寥寥，征兵处费了好大力气才招满第一期兵员。当时的计划是这些兵员要进行为期十个月的军事训练，如果届时没有战争或战争危险，大家就解散回家了。很多兵员在训练得极其痛苦的时候就唱着歌想着结束了回家，不过训练结束的时候他们暂时回不去了——战争的阴影侵蚀了美洲大陆。第二期兵员已经招募完成；作为第一期受训的兵员，他们得意地对后辈吹嘘着、指导着。

 

第三期兵员正在招募中，Steve和Bucky正值高中毕业。工作还是挺好找的，不过工资不太高；毕竟全国备战，生活物资的生产受到压制，军工厂的工作又不是谁都能进得去。Steve是通过审查了的，但是他做不动军工厂的活儿。他想应征入伍，不过Bucky说以他的身体不太可能。他们还有一条路是上大学，但是那个时候，除了真爱学习的，大家都想着工作赚钱或者报效国家。Bucky倾向前一种，Steve想要后一种。

 

在这个时候，Sarah去世了。 

 

葬礼从简，因为经济条件，因为社会氛围。出席的人也不是很多，都是亲近的朋友和熟人，还有帮忙照顾他们俩的邻居。Sarah被葬在把生命留在欧洲的丈夫身边，一块小小的墓碑，写下了她的生卒年。作为Sarah唯一的儿子，Steve在葬礼上问候出席者，接受大家的安慰和悼念，小小的个子梗着脖子硬是一滴眼泪没掉出来。葬礼结束，Sarah入土为安，Steve慢慢走回只剩一个人的房子，在恍惚得找不到钥匙的时候，耳边传来了Bucky的声音。

 

噢，对，Bucky，一直是Bucky。是Bucky陪着他，看着他阖上Sarah的眼睛；是Bucky联络了棺材铺，请Steve确认并垫付了钱款；是Bucky在葬礼上迎接客人，帮助处理Steve没想到的琐碎事务；现在，又是Bucky帮硬撑着的Steve，翻出了花盆下面的备用钥匙。Bucky还邀请他去他家住，还在努力地开玩笑想让他开心一点；他还捏着Steve的肩窝对他说，“I'm with you till the end of line”，语气温柔得能滴出水来。

 

Steve觉得自己晕晕乎乎的，但还是拒绝了Bucky的提议。他觉得靠自己可以，他也不想麻烦Bucky。内心深处，Steve明白，他不想成为Bucky的负担，他怕迷失了自己。Bucky一如既往地没有坚持，只是告诉他，如果他改主意了随时欢迎。

 

Steve到最后也没改主意。他忙着打工糊口，他忙着跑征兵站。因为大萧条，还有之前之后的营养匮乏，整整一代人的身体素质都不怎么样，但Steve Grant Rogers的身体状况简直糟糕透顶。色弱，哮喘，猩红热病史，身高体重离已经调低的标准线还有好大距离，再加上常见不常见的慢性病，注定他会被拒绝。拒绝他的人还会认为自己做了一件好事：这样的身体，八成没到战场就得病死了，好好的为什么要去战场折腾呢。但Steve不这么想。他想阻止国境外那些做错了事情的人，他想让被侵略的国家的人民回到故土，他想让战争的阴云离开他深爱的国家。他一直努力着，无所不用其极，造假、说谎什么的家常便饭一样。但他没料到，Bucky比他先拿到了征召令。

 

这是正常的；Bucky身体健康强健，只要他应征肯定能入伍，但之前他一直都兴趣不大。他对Steve说过，“只要有报国之心，后方也是战场”，但Steve不听他的。Steve不知道Bucky为什么改了主意，他只能带着欣慰、担忧还有心酸，祝福自己最好的朋友。当时Steve第五次被拒绝，正盘算着是不是出纽约去应征，Bucky就拿着征召令跑过来。他打跑了和Steve打架的流氓，给Steve看了征召令，抱着Steve的肩膀拖着Steve去万国博览会，又顺便安排了一个四人约会。Steve没法拒绝；他知道Bucky第二天一大早就要离开，他希望自己最好的朋友能享受一个愉快的夜晚。只是当他确定他的朋友和两个姑娘能够度过愉快的时光之后，他就偷偷溜走，想去万国博览会里的征兵站碰碰运气。

 

在那里，他碰到了Erskin教授。或者说，Erskin教授发现了他。

 

他出来想溜回家的时候，Bucky在征兵站门口堵住了他。他嘴角牵出一丝无奈但表情温柔得如同天上那一弯月牙，仿佛在说“我就知道你会这样”。此时Bucky的身边已经没有女伴了，就像之前的许多次一样；他拍拍Steve的肩窝，抱住他的肩膀，一起回去。

 

Bucky第二天坐船离开；Steve在等待，等待Bucky的信，也在等待Erskin博士的消息。

 

可惜，Erskin博士的消息先来了。Steve只来得及写一封短短的信笺，告诉Bucky他暂时不在纽约。


	4. 4

4.

他接受了Erskin博士的邀约。他穿上军装接受了军事训练，毫不意外成了班上成绩最差的那个。他认识了Peggy Carter，一位英姿飒爽的英国女军官。他在Carter军官矜持有礼的关心、Phillip将军的看不顺眼及Erskin博士的全力推荐下，被选为了超级血清的实验体。

 

注射血清的前一天晚上，他和Erskin博士喝酒交谈，博士恶作剧一般地当着他的面把半瓶限量供应的威士忌全部喝光，虽然无语但确实驱散了一部分紧张；Erskin博士离开后，他拿出了他的书还有画笔，却怎么也定不下神来。最后他给Bucky写了封信，信里只写了他成功参军，现在等待分配，希望能早日在战场上见到他，不准他做傻事要他等他过去。鉴于超级血清的绝密性，他都不知道这封信过多长时间才能到Bucky手上。随后，他祈祷平安，祈祷成功，之后进入他可能的人生最后一场酣眠。

—————————————————

注射血清那天毫无疑问是他人生的转折点。

 

作为实验体，他本人是被严密保护的；他不需要联络接待实验以外的人和事，甚至实验原理和机能他也完全不知情。也就Peggy和Erskin博士还把他当个正常人看，而Phillip将军，看他就像看一头待宰的牛。不过这些都没有问题。他想变得强壮，他想参军报国，他想跟上Bucky的脚步，他想把坏人赶出不属于他们的地方。

 

实验那天来了很多人。毕竟“超级士兵”作为国防部立项的战争计划，受到上层的密切关注，很多官员把战争的成败押在上面。那天隔离区站着很多人，有国防部的二号人物和作陪的Phillip将军，有AGF（American Ground Force）的负责人，有参议院和众议院的议员代表，有艾森豪威尔将军的副官，有罗斯福总统的私人助理，甚至主负责太平洋战区的麦克阿瑟将军都派了手下前来。

 

那个时候，大家认为美国和世界的安危，在此一举。这么想是很正常的。

 

在这些人的注视下，Steve躺进了实验舱；在Erskin博士鼓励和歉意的注视下，舱门被从外面关上。他听见那个在世界博览会上耍酷未果的Howard Stark（他们刚刚互相认识），听从Erskin博士的指令，把开关打开。

 

肌肉和骨骼发育生长的痛苦是难以想象的，他终于可以理解十几岁时Bucky天天抱怨腿疼了，不过他这回可剧烈得多。在他痛得大声喊叫的时候，他听到Peggy让Howard停下，他告诉外面说继续，因为他实在不想因为他忍不了痛而让这个这么重要、准备了这么长时间的计划功亏一篑。最后血清强化成功，他获得了一具堪称完美的躯体。

 

可喜可贺，却乐极生悲。那个人，声称是将军的手下进来的，开枪打死了Erskin博士。现场一片混乱，那个人拿了血清趁乱溜走，Steve追了出去。

 

他并不适应自己新生的躯体；他的追逐非常笨拙。刚开始他的速度不快，等他发现他可以跑得更快之后，他的躯体开始横冲直撞。他踩瘪了好几辆车的车顶，在小孩子的指引下截住了想用藏在河里的潜水艇逃走的凶手，却只能眼睁睁看着他大叫“Hail Hydra”自杀，还把仅剩的血清样本碰到了地上。他记住了Hydra这个来自神话的名字却不知这是什么，只能拎着这名男子的尸体回去复命。

——————————————————

Phillip将军那边一片混乱。这名男子的身份是什么，究竟是不是将军的助理，如果是背景怎么审查的，如果不是他是怎么混进来的，跟总统怎么交代，战争怎么继续下去，各部门之间撕扯得乱七八糟。Steve只是给一堆不幸的消息再添了一条不幸的消息，但很不幸是最不幸的：血清的损失导致了“超级士兵”计划不能进入量化“生产”阶段。菲利普将军本来看Steve就不顺眼，焦头烂额之际更把所有的火都撒到了他的身上，直接把这个唯一的实验品扔给议员。身为已经入伍的军人，Steve只能服从上级命令，开始在各州兜售国债。

 

议员和其他人都说，卖国债也是报国，宣传活动对于战争至关重要，毕竟战争是靠金子撑着的。Steve也这样告诉自己，虽然和自己想要的差得很远，但他总算能有点作用；但他总忘不了前线需要的是士兵，是人，是像他这样力大抗打的人。他微笑，拍照，背词，拍片，揍希特勒，努力把自己装扮成一个头上插着小翅膀的大号玩偶，光鲜亮丽。他看着敌后的歌舞升平，看着努力工作却挣着微薄薪水还倾尽全力购买国债的普通人和挥挥手认购几十万顺便理直气壮享用高档红酒牛排的商业人士；他看着兴奋地来合影的小孩子和想揩油的用丝袜粉底的女人；他听广播读报纸，想找到一点好消息却真的没有。他不知道怎么跟Bucky说明自己现在的处境——嗨，Bucky，你收到我的信了吗？我没收到你的信，因为我现在辗转各地卖国债；你的子弹有我一份的。你在哪里？你还好吗？德国兵厉害吗？你还……在吗？

 

Steve拜托Peggy和Howard打听107团和Bucky的下落，他们答应了，但一直没有准确的信息传回来。反倒是Steve自己，和女孩子一起被派到战场“劳军”，在欧洲前线上碰到了Phillip将军。Phillip将军对他这个“花瓶”嗤之以鼻，Steve说话的时候他连头都没抬；Steve询问“James Buchanan Barnes中士”的下落，走近将军的办公桌发现他在填写阵亡通知书。将军有些不忍，他告诉Steve，Barnes中士被俘虏，基本确认无法生还；他表示他需要把有生力量放在更重要的地方而不是无意义的营救，随即又厌恶地呵斥他，要Steve滚回劳军的帐篷别在这里碍手碍脚。Steve回应，“Yes，Sir”，转身走了出去。

 

他确实回到了帐篷，却是为了出发救Bucky。因为他的志向，Bucky先他一步上了战场，他不可能把他孤零零地扔在战俘营里。他没想过他一个人能不能做到这些，他只是要去做，去确认，去把Bucky和其他士兵带回来。Peggy目睹了他和Phillip将军的对话；她知道Steve不会听话，但真没想到他疯成这样。她本身就不同意放弃营救，这回有个一往直前的疯子，她也决定助他一臂之力。于是，她拉上有钱所以有话语权的Howard，开飞机把Steve送到了尽可能近的地方。

 

为了增大营救成功率，Steve接受了帮助。他背上降落伞，义无反顾地落向了关着Bucky的营地，也落向了他自己的命运。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Steve感觉，找回Bucky以后一切都好了起来。确切地说，从他决定要去营救Bucky和其他被俘的士兵开始，他的运气就彻底好了起来。他不需要再上台表演卖国债了，他来到了战场、前线；他救回了Bucky，组建了咆哮突击队，把一群能力卓越还敬重爱戴他的士兵纳入麾下；他获得了Peggy的青睐，当她一袭红裙迤迤然走入酒吧走向Steve，他和她都知道，他们之间会有故事发生。Bucky笑着说，“现在我成了你了”，Steve还沉浸在极大的喜悦中，只接了一句“她可能还有个姐妹”。Bucky摇摇头，动作很小几乎察觉不到；他看Steve的眼神还是一如往昔，Steve也没再想下去。他们俩走到外面，和其他准队员一起喝酒玩乐，庆祝死里逃生和队伍建立。

 

咆哮突击队采用侦查队编制，但直属集团军指挥部指挥，负责本军区的侦查、突击、爆破、暗杀等快速反应任务，主要针对九头蛇。编制人数147人，但尚未满员，空额待士兵训练完成后补上；Steve本人有对队员的相对独立的人事权力。他可以拒绝上级的人选，只要提供他的理由（“他说黑人是劣等人种，我们不需要这样的士兵”）；他也可以在士兵本人同意的前提下把他招纳入咆哮突击队（“Morita一等兵在上一场战斗中表现英勇理智，友爱忠诚，他不存在你所说的效忠问题。他是美国人，不是日本间谍，您可以看一下我的报告”）。总之，在Steve的坚持下，咆哮突击队中彻底无视了所谓的“需要谨慎考虑的小问题”。

 

从任何角度评判，Steve和他的咆哮突击队都做得不赖。他们的任务完成率极高，逼近百分之百，有时会超出预期。最让人惊叹的是，这个队伍没有战斗减员。Steve像熟悉自己的手指一样熟悉每一个队员；他从不要求队员做出超出其当时能力90%的任务，他制定计划的时候只把自己当作战场的随机助力，平心而论，他做得还不错。而James Buchanan Barnes 中士，是把Steve Rogers的计划实际执行的人。他以自己的人格魅力和聪明头脑，把队伍变成了一个水乳交融的集体，战斗时间是，非战斗时间亦是。他也是唯一一个能把走得太远的Steve拉回正轨的人，也是唯一一个能吼叫着让Steve注意自己安危的人。他们讨论，争论，有时争吵，但总能在沟通之后找到最佳的作战方案。Steve和Bucky，出人意料而又在情理之中地成了军队里的绝佳拍档。

 

Phillip将军对Steve的看法日益改观，虽然不太明显。他平时还是一副气势汹汹高高在上的样子，但提供的装备却从来都没少过。步兵师侦查队的武器配备编制为机枪53挺，冲锋枪35支，步枪32支，手枪147支；除了这些之外，Phillip将军还全力保证弹药充足，并且分发给他们足够多的火箭筒。当然Phillip将军的要求也很高；他是一个军人，一个从不多想的军人，对他来说只要能取得胜利，手段和道德都是可以不予考虑的小事情。Steve和他不同，但Steve也认为胜利很重要。所以，在“抗争无果”和“没有其他有效率的替代方法”的情况下，Steve会让自己，或者Bucky，或者两人一起，执行那些不光彩的、永远不可能被放上台面的任务。

 

这场战争在反抗者坚持不屈的抵抗下，逐渐进入胶着状态。这是好消息，却不那么振奋人心。有太多的好人和坏人都死去了——Steve永远不会忘记Erskin博士，他记得他对他的鼓励，对他的希望，还有在实验前一天对忐忑不安的Steve所说的关于弱者和灵魂的话。

 

似乎一直以来Steve所欠缺的，就是一具强健的身体；就像Peggy和Erskin博士看到的那样，就像Bucky一直说的那样。

——————————————————

咆哮突击队内部，气氛和谐融洽得很，这在当时可不常见。美国军队一直以来有兵将分离的传统，设计军队编制的人也一直遵循着“士兵原子化”的思想，磨合好的一个班被拆分重排，相处融洽的基层指挥官被调离指挥一个人也不认识的排，这些才是正常状况。

 

Dum-Dum对此鄙视至极。他之前所在的连队一年里被拆开重组三回，刚配合得有点起色就要重头再来。“上头那些没被踢着屁股挖过沟的，真他妈以为咱们是螺丝啊！形状一样，只要不被吓尿裤子就能一起打仗！屁！”这个时候，Morita就会用他略带口音但流利准确的英语跟Dum-Dum叫板，说他已经很好了，日裔的士兵以及编制的团营被踢来踢去，作战再勇猛，上面也无视。Dernier让他们闭嘴，说他们干扰了信号，还说美国人就不要在美国的部队抱怨了，再扯淡试炸药去。而Gabe表示，外国人，尤其是法国人，在美国是受到尊敬的；他这样的黑人才是三等公民。这个时候，总能传来Bucky的“物资到了，来领！”或者Steve的“怎么了？”，大家就打着哈哈过去，该做什么做什么。咆哮突击队像个梦，化解了战争本来的和战争掩盖的惨烈，大家都不愿意从中醒来。至少打仗的时候不愿意。

 

战争可以转移矛盾却无法解决问题；这个道理，要等到Steve，或者说美国队长再次醒来才能明白。当时，努力作战、推动战局的Steve Rogers向着胜利不断前进，想着战争结束之后就可以回到布鲁克林，和Peggy结婚，和Bucky做邻居，队员一年聚一次喝酒谈笑，有时也带上菲利普将军；大家都有了自己的家、自己的生活，他也会有自己的孩子、自己的日子，几十年之后战争的痕迹只能在历史书里找寻；而他，会和自己的孙子孙女讲述自己的故事，可能他们不爱听但他还是要絮叨。他理所当然地认为这些能够实现；只要，他多消灭几个九头蛇，只要，他作战再英勇一些。

——————————————————

那条线报来得很及时。当时咆哮突击队刚刚端掉一个九头蛇基地，正在例行休息和修整中。消息说四天之后Zola会乘坐一趟火车专列穿过阿尔卑斯山脉，去查看某个九头蛇基地。

 

究竟什么样的九头蛇基地能让九头蛇二号人物亲自查看？这个想法在Steve的脑袋里转了转，很快湮灭在将军和其他人兴奋地讨论里。Phillip将军和Howard保证，消息来源绝对可靠；这是千载难逢的好机会，如果抓住了Zola，不仅能大大削弱九头蛇的力量，还能让他的知识为同盟国所用。Phillip将军要求活捉，他着重强调了这一点，还让Steve牢牢记住。

 

Steve不喜欢“为我所用”的主意。他见过Zola，一个疯子，还是个恶毒的疯子，就像一条毒蛇，随时会反咬饲主一口。但命令就是命令，他只能执行。他问将军，如果没法活捉怎么办；Phillip将军沉吟良久，目露凶光，吐出一个字：杀。不过随后他补充，这是万不得已的情况，他希望也相信咆哮突击队能把Zola活着带回来。他建议，如果真的不行，先考虑砍手断脚锯胳膊腿，脑袋能用就行。

 

Steve明白了将军的意思。散会之后他回到他的帐篷，把Bucky叫过来讨论作战计划。

——————————————————

和Bucky初步讨论之后，队长召集咆哮突击队的所有成员一起讨论。队员基本都被九头蛇抓过、被Zola虐待过，骂起来相当带劲儿，出主意也毫不含糊。本来大家觉得，提前在专列铁轨上动手脚是效用最大成本最低也是最安全的方法，但当Steve说明要活捉之后，大家都摇头放弃了。毕竟群山中的火车，掉下去掉哪里都找不到，可以直接判定死亡了，找都不用找。看得出来大家对上级要求活捉的命令不满，但也没办法，命令就是命令。Bucky眼中闪着阴郁的光，提出如果要尽可能保证活捉，只能人进到车厢里了。

 

这个想法一说出来，大家都表示赞同。Steve刚刚也是和Bucky讨论到这一步，这个想法一说出来，其他的想法都被覆盖了，因为这是唯一能让Zola活着的袭击办法。接下来的讨论，就是在完成任务的同时，让咆哮突击队队员活下来。

 

怎么进到车厢里是重点讨论的问题。Morita提议躲在铁轨下方，但被Gabe否决了；这种天气、那种环境，血清强化过的人也坚持不了太长时间；火车经过的时间不确定，没办法掐点埋伏，不能完不成任务还全都冻死了。从下面不行只能尝试上面或者其他，侧面没有凭借被否决，只能从上面下到火车上。直冲下去就是炮弹及炮灰了，必须有缓冲；缓冲装备Steve要去跟Howard商量，暂且搁下不提。

 

他们讨论了沿线九头蛇看护的可能性；这是必然的，九头蛇既然能花大时间精力在群山中建一条铁轨，就一定会派人看护。只不过线路太长，九头蛇不会派太多人守护，顶多每一百米放一个瞭望站。尽管从山上射击命中率不高，但这也非常危险了。解决办法，或者说不是解决办法的办法只有一个，就是赶紧进车厢；瞭望站投鼠忌器，不会过多轰击车体。

 

设想中，每节车厢都应该有人看守。每个人分到了自己负责的车厢号，按顺序跳下去，消灭车厢有生力量之后去第二节车厢集合，抓Zola。这次任务敌方情况不明，Steve决定两人一组，两人负责两个车厢，以消灭火车内有生力量为目标。理所当然，Steve和Bucky一组，负责2、3号车厢，还要接应从其它车厢赶过来的队员，以及应对第一节车厢的突发情况。任务安排好之后，Steve强调，带足弹药，消灭有生力量后要保存实力，不要着急往第二节车厢赶；队长和Bucky两个人怎么也能撑一段时间，而队员不可替代。

 

任务分配完毕，队长让大家去休息明天准点集合，自己带着Bucky去找Howard要装备。

——————————————————

Howard总是在他的实验室里，或者做实验，或者做模型。Bucky知道他比Steve早（花花公子杂志的常客知名度还是挺高的），加上半个救命恩人的关系，两人的关系还不错。Bucky最喜欢用Steve小时候的糗事打趣他，而Howard特别喜欢听八卦；还好Howard看起来玩世不恭但嘴巴很紧，Bucky也知道这点。

 

Steve说明了来意，讲述了他们的计划，他问Howard有没有下落缓冲的装备。Bucky补充道最好能控制方向，否则就是给敌人当靶子。

 

Howard让自己的助手给Bucky和Steve搬凳子，自己坐下思考了起来。等两位落座，Howard也有了头绪，他说单人滑翔设备不太可能，他短时间做不出来，即使做出来了也不能稳定；他说既然你们只是要安全跳到火车上，那做一个定点的滑索还是可以的。

 

Howard领着二人看滑索材料，能干的助手已经把绳状物两端固定挂了起来。Howard说这是用合金材料制作的，内部结构也比较特别，每一个点都可以承受标准步枪十发以上打击。Steve问，他们是否可以测试一下；Howard挥挥手表示随意，同时招呼其他人后退。Steve掏出手枪，精准地，向一个点设计，换了两个弹夹之后材料上面留了一个白点。Steve后退一步端详，非常满意；他叫“Bucky！”，Bucky点点头，以鬼魅的速度拔枪急射，准确地落在滑索和用来固定的铁环相交的一点。三个弹夹打空之后，铁环变形，Bucky停下向Steve汇报“连接部分比较脆弱，执行任务时需要深埋”。躲到墙角的Howard急忙表示他会马上加固材料和连接点，怎么也会换粗的铁环，又呵呵笑着“你们俩学Peggy学得蛮快嘛”。Bucky意识到自己可能吓到他们了，他羞涩地笑笑，想说点什么却被不想听Howard打趣的Steve拽走了，只来得及说句“再见”；在关门之前，他们俩听到了助手半是愤怒半是崩溃的吼叫：“五个弹夹！太他妈浪费了！”


	6. Chapter 6

6.

阿尔卑斯山脉，每一座山峰都长年顶着白帽子，带着时而柔和时而凌厉的花边，变幻莫测。山脚四季分明，山顶终年酷寒；山间山谷温暖湿润四季花开，但在山顶空气干燥，张着大口吞噬皮肤和嘴唇里的水分，也就飘零的雪还带点潮气。

 

咆哮突击队现在就站在其中一座山峰的雪线以上，安营扎寨，调试设备，侦查敌情，制定计划。队员训练有素，一切有条不紊，每个人都进入了战斗准备状态，队伍里弥漫着良好的乐观气氛。大家都在等信号，指令发出就马上投入战斗。

 

除了Howard特别加固的锚地铁环，Phillip将军还特别调来了加厚棉衣棉鞋，非常保暖，但美中不足是深蓝色的。队员们，连着队长和Bucky，一致认为设计这批衣物的人脑子坏掉了：冬季战服你不为了雪地任务设计成浅色的，白色衬里居然也取消了！？给敌人提供靶子吗？Phillip将军觉得美国队长的意见很有道理，他打了报告上去，但这个时间也就只有这一批衣物了。他让Steve自己研究，是穿这个还是穿两层薄的还是怎么样，决定了就不要再改了。

 

队员集体讨论后，决定还是穿深蓝色的冬季战服。两层薄棉服行动太慢，而守卫火车的是远距离固定机枪点，动不了真就成靶子了。几乎不动的浅色靶子和移动迅速的深色靶子，只能两害相权取其轻。于是Steve去报告，Bucky领着队员拿棉衣棉鞋和其他补给。

 

然后他们就站在了这里，等待信号传来。

 

山上突然下起了雪，不大，轻盈地打着旋儿。Bucky看着落在棉衣上的雪花笑了笑，嘟囔了一句“一点也不像布鲁克林”；不知道自己为什么看到听到的Steve，在几米之外轻轻转头笑了一声，换来Bucky对他咧嘴一笑，又急忙把嘴闭上，因为扯到了嘴上干裂的口子。Steve觉得这个情境下的Bucky美得惊人，虽然脸脏脏的、下巴冒了胡茬、头发成了一团，但雪花在他身边飞舞旋转，把Bucky衬得像在油画中一样。

——————————————————

负责监测的队员回报，听到了火车的声音。Steve下令全体队员警戒，并命令各个环节做最后一次检查，又坚持自己看了一遍。当他看到固定合金滑索的铁环铁钎已经深深埋到几十厘米雪层下的土壤里并被浇上的水冻成的冰牢牢固定时，他表示满意，又站回了索道的起点等第一个下去。

 

为了谁第一个下去，他和Bucky大吵了一架，差点没打起来。Steve认为，无论是密度还是重量，自己都是最大的，只要自己安全到达目标，那其他人就都没有问题了。Bucky认为美国队长不能冒这个险，坚持要自己做第一个试一试水，看看吊索的反应再决定。两人你说你的我说我的，争得不可开交，Steve忍不了了，大吼：“你先下去，你顺利通过，我第二个掉下去了，其他队员怎么办！我第一个，这是命令，James Barnes中士！”Bucky被Steve掉下去自己却困在火车上的情景吓到了，赶紧点头敬礼表示遵命。

 

他们是在集团军总部的咆哮突击队营房里吵的架，达成一致后出门发现几个队员站在门边抽烟，看到他们出来了就掐了烟开始汇报情况。Steve记下了又吩咐了几句，让Bucky跟着回去处理自己向上面汇报；等走到Phillip将军办公室门前他反应过来，他和Bucky吵成那样了他们还那么淡定？见怪不怪了吗！？

——————————————————

监测回报得有点早，大家等了一会儿不见火车，气势上精神上都有点懈怠。Steve知道这一点，但火车随时要来，他也不能让大家解散休息。

 

这时候，Bucky像是随口提起了科尼岛。他是对着Steve说的，但音量大得整个队伍都听得见。队员都精神了，毕竟Bucky很少在队员面前讲Steve的糗事（不像对Howard，上下级之间还是要有威严的），这次算是提高士气。

 

Steve知道Bucky想要做什么；他接过话头，说是啊当时我都吐了。Bucky似乎把他和女孩子说话的语气放了进来，一句“你这不会是复仇吧”说得百转千回，带着一点点暗哑的鼻音却分外动听。Steve边想着“Bucky这是怎么了”，边不服输地表示“我当然不会”。正说着，监测回报火车马上进入视线范围，所有的人也听到了远处传来的轰隆声。所有人进入战斗状态，排好队等着落到火车上。

——————————————————

不出所料，落到火车上的同时，Steve受到了子弹雨的打击，但他都用盾牌挡飞了。他半蹲着用盾牌防身，观察着队员的情况：每个人都找到了自己一组的同伴，并进入自己的负责的车厢。Bucky也跌跌撞撞躲着枪林弹雨走到Steve身边，两人翻身进入火车车厢。

 

进入车厢，Steve觉得不太对。只有辎重，没有人影，这不是护卫左拉的火车应该的配置。他和Bucky一起行动，小心翼翼地向车头走，他举着盾牌开路，Bucky端着枪断后。走到车厢衔接处，Steve先跳进去看情况，Bucky环视四周殿后。这时，车厢门猛地关上了。

 

两人都吓到了。Steve扑上来，看见Bucky在对付车厢另一头的敌人；他听到脚步声，回头发现一个全副武装的黑衣九头蛇，拿着两支射出蓝光的枪，正大光明地对着Steve。Steve举起盾牌抵挡，直接被射出的蓝光拍在门上。

 

这是陷阱，Steve后知后觉。红骷髅垂涎超级士兵已久（Steve痛恨给自己贴标签，但是他知道他在红骷髅和Zola眼里只是个“成功实验品”），而Steve是除红骷髅外唯一仅存的“样本”，还是唯一成功的一例。Zola是香甜的诱饵，这列火车是为他而设的陷阱，咆哮突击队的队员是他的陪葬。他心中大骂九头蛇狠毒，也痛恨自己蠢到没发现这么明显的不正常迹象。

 

现在，出火车已经不可能了。窗外就是悬崖峭壁冰天雪地，贸然破出必死无疑。这列火车作为移动中的囚室，正载着他们驶向九头蛇的实验基地。唯一的办法就是抓住Zola，逼停火车，让Howard和空军把他们带回去。

 

这很难，Steve非常清楚。他们面对的敌人装备着蓝光武器，可以直接让人汽化。他有盾牌可以抵挡，其他人，他只希望他们能躲起来。估计这也是Zola的设置，车厢内提供可以躲避的掩体以防拼得鱼死网破，但Steve万分感谢他的私心。无论如何，Bucky不能死，队员不能死。

 

Steve用盾牌干掉了敌人。还好蓝光武器比较笨重，对手行动不便，被面积大边缘又锋利的盾牌砸了个彻底，敲死没商量。被蓝光打过的门可以打开了，他举着盾牌冲到相邻车厢支援Bucky，两人用眼神和手势沟通，配合得精彩绝伦，消灭了那个车厢的敌人。Bucky说“我就要赢了”，Steve回到“是的，你是”。两人都知道这两句从哪里来，相视一笑按原计划向车头走去。

 

突然，乐极生悲，变故陡生。Steve一直牢牢地记着这一刻，这是让他之后再也没开心起来的事件发生的开始时刻。

 

车厢门突然被好几个黑衣九头蛇轰开，攻击猛烈，完全不留手，车厢都被掀飞了一半。车上广播（居然还有广播？）里传来Zola的声音，指令是“杀”。

 

这是他们收到的对Zola的命令，现在落到了他们自己头上，真是讽刺。Steve没有反应过来，他又一次被拍到墙上，盾都摔了出去。是Bucky，本来没被攻击的Bucky，抓起盾牌挡在他身前，自己却被蓝光武器冲出了车厢。

 

Steve蒙了。他像打了鸡血一样三下五除二搞定那几个九头蛇，背着盾看向车厢外，Bucky正抓着车门的护栏。谢天谢地，Steve想，你没掉下去太好了，你要掉下去我会后悔把你拉进咆哮突击队的。他扶着车厢壁，伸着手，一步一步小心翼翼地想把Bucky拽回来。护栏开始抖动，Steve在快走还是稳走之间犹豫不决，他只能尽量把手伸出去，伸出去，伸得越远越好，最好能把Bucky拦腰抱起来，可他做不到；他只能祈祷，护栏坚持的时间长一点，长一点，自己走得快一点，快一点，求求你上帝，不要让他留在这里，我们要回营地，我们要回布鲁克林……

 

Bucky看Steve探出头来就笑了，但护栏越抖越厉害，他的表情也越来越惊恐。他拼命抓住护栏，拼命伸手去够Steve的手，但就是够不到。护栏发出不祥的咯吱声，Bucky努力想抓附在列车上，但他手一直往下滑他贴不住；他想最后用些力气向上抓Steve的手，却听到了头顶上传来的、异常清晰的“咔嚓”声。他在下落，Steve越来越小，火车越来越长，山顶越来越远，周围越来越白。他落在无数的枝丫上，痛得要死，却不停想着天啊Steve怎么办，没有他Steve怎么活谁来照顾他——他现在不需要照顾了太好了——请不要愧疚啊这就是战争，不要悲伤你还有Peg——

 

Steve眼睁睁地看着自己最好的朋友从火车上掉下去，带着一脸惊恐又不甘的表情。深蓝色的点被火车带得瞬间不见，只剩白茫茫一片，四倍观察力和四倍记忆力也没法让Steve记清Bucky掉下去的地点。之前战术讨论中提到的“掉下去”的话题瞬间在Steve脑海里翻滚，每一字每一句都提醒着他：Bucky会被判定死亡，他甚至连去找他的机会都没有。他不想相信，他想做点什么，却发现他还是美国队长，还有好多性命依赖着他。他痛恨自己，他只能把Bucky留在冰冷的阿尔卑斯山脉，他自己却苟活于人世。

 

阿尔卑斯的雪片，千斤压顶一般向Steve涌来，压住了他的膝盖、他的肩膀、他的眉心。山脉间洁白的雪，在Steve眼里，再没有除了“死神的丧服”以外的含义。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章有盾佩感情描写。纯感情。

7.

Steve背着盾牌，梦游一般地走进车头驾驶厢，正看到Gabe和Dum-Dum把Zola捆起来。Gabe语气欢快，跟自己的队长炫耀抢了头功；Dum-Dum站在捆成粽子的Zola后面嘿嘿地笑，手上又打了个海军结。Steve为自己的队员感到骄傲，他们没有盾牌没有血清，居然靠着机枪和手枪就打到了车头。他扯起嘴角，夸奖他们“做得很棒”，换来他俩的爽朗笑声，还有“队长居然夸人啦”的欢呼。Dum-Dum打量着Zola牌粽子，像拍货箱一样拍拍，表示捆绑工作完成他非常满意；他站在粽子旁边，一脸得意，不停往Steve身后瞅，问：“队副呢？我还等着他的俏皮话呢。”

 

Steve觉得他的脸僵住了。脸部肌肉瞬间锁死，他甚至都无法把嘴角扯回来。他听见自己用幽灵一般的语气，机械地回复：“他掉下去了”。

 

车厢的温度瞬间降到了冰点。Gabe和Dum-Dum呆愣在那里，无法消化这个消息。而知情人及始作俑者Zola，那坨可恶的粽子馅儿，嘎嘎嘎地笑了起来。

 

怒火和杀意腾地升起，一发不可收拾。Steve取下背后的盾牌，握在手里，大步向Zola走去。Zola的表情由狞笑变为惊恐，他避开了美国队长的眼睛，只紧张地盯着盾牌。Steve把Zola的神情变化看得一清二楚：他发自心底得觉得恶心。就是这么一个懦夫，这么一个卑劣的人，把Bucky……他忍不下去了，抬手就要把盾牌劈下去。

 

眼前的脸突然变了。Steve眨了好几次眼，才认出眼前的人是Gabe，他站在盾牌下，挡在了Zola前面。他直视自己队长眼睛，一字一句地：“军令要他活着回去。”

 

Steve想起来了。他想起了Phillip将军的命令。他想起整个指挥部讨论抓到Zola之后要做什么的兴奋劲儿。他想起Bucky一脸阴郁地说出“只能进到车厢里了”时的语调和表情。他想就这样把盾牌挥下去，就说失手杀死了，但是他做不到。军令如山；而且，虽然Zola、利用Zola的人、利用Zola的行为都极其龌龊，但他明白让Zola活着比他死了用处大得多。他慢慢把盾放下，又慢慢把盾卡回背后，对着Gabe还有Dum-Dum，点点头退到一边。他俩明显松了口气，但对着Zola也是一脸痛恨和轻蔑。俩人合计了一下，把Zola粽子捆在辎重箱子上，让他完全动不了。之后就是等待，等待队员集结，等待Howard和Phillip将军派飞机过来。

 

——————————————————

 

咆哮突击队把Zola押回总部，也带回了Barnes中士牺牲殉国的消息。悲伤冲淡了任务成功的喜悦，所有人都在惋惜Barnes中士的逝去。

 

在队长的申请下Phillip给整个咆哮突击队放了一周休整假，休假的第一天，他们包下了那个组队的小酒馆，喝到东方泛白。所有的人都喝得烂醉，又哭又笑地给Bucky敬酒，再把敬给他的酒一口喝进肚子里；所有人，除了队长。Steve没有喝酒，他甚至还在微笑；队员劝他，他说自己很难喝醉，这么喝太浪费了，物资也不充足，等等等等。队员中有年长一些的，小心翼翼地劝队长哭出来，这么憋着不好；Steve说，他哭过了，没事。整个酒吧之夜，Steve一直清醒着：清醒地看护队员，清醒地付酒钱，清醒地送队员回营地，清醒地看着窗外的艳阳天。通宵之后他睡不着，他开始给Bucky的家人写信；他写了一张又一张，每张都被自己的眼泪弄湿糊掉，最后只写了抬头、两句话和自己的名字就把信装进了信封。

 

“Dear Mr. and Mrs. Barnes,

I'm sorry, Bucky has passed away.

I AM SORRY...

Steve”

 

写完信以后，Steve擦干眼泪，躺回床上命令自己睡觉。他最后徒劳地闭上了眼睛，放任自己思绪翻滚。

 

——————————————————

 

休整只是不用出战斗任务，但是战斗准备不能停。咆哮突击队队员每天都要做体能训练、射击训练；也要在队长的召集下开会，对下一阶段的战斗任务进行战术讨论。Steve自动接下了与他的上级联络的任务，他自己成为了一个信息中转处理站，消化着上头和下属的压力。原来有Bucky与他分担，现在，他似乎用“做Bucky做的事情”来让自己好过一点。

 

一周的休整假还剩两天，所有的杂事都处理完了。假期结束的那天晚上要出任务端掉九头蛇窝点，Phillip将军下令让队伍好好休息，养精蓄锐。

 

——————————————————

 

Peggy想找Steve说说话，她很担心Steve。他太平静了，虽然任谁都看得出来他的哀伤，却没有任何情绪波动。他更加温和有礼，条理清晰，跟人争论的时候语调再没有上升过。他正常地工作，但好像他的情绪都被锁住了一样。Peggy知道Steve根本没有走出来；她希望美国队长能够重新振作起来。

 

没在营房，没在办公室，没在小酒馆。Peggy问了她见到的每一个执勤的哨兵，最终曲曲折折找到了Steve。他在一个早就被炮弹炸到的废弃小酒馆里，拽了个没靠背的凳子在吧台前坐着，上身倒伏在台面上。台面上积了好多灰，看起来干净的那块儿像是Steve用军服袖子擦出来的。台面里边摆了高高低低一溜儿酒瓶子，好几个空了，其他的也喝了一半多。

 

听到脚步声，Steve撑着台面坐直回头，反应迅速目光清明。Peggy放心了，要是美国队长因为Bucky丧失了他的军人反应，那任谁也无法把他从地狱里拉上来了。毕竟，她记得那个倔强的小个子，是说想要保家卫国才要拼死参军打血清的。

 

她拽过一把椅子，在他身旁坐了下来。

 

“我想喝醉，但是喝不醉。我听说混酒喝容易醉，就在这里试试。没用。”Steve的声音仍然平静，可下一句无声的眼泪就涌了出来。“伏特加混白兰地混龙舌兰再混葡萄酒……我还兑了啤酒……没用……没用……”

 

Peggy在凳子上转了个方向，离Steve近了一点。她静静地看着听着，没有说话，也没有碰他。她心里松了一口气，Steve终于哭出来了，万里长征终于迈出了关键的第一步。她看着，等着，等Steve的眼泪止住。她看着他，语气强硬地问了一个问题：“你相信你的朋友吗？”

 

Steve被激怒了。Peggy确信，自己还没被反问只因为Steve知道她不会无缘无故这么说话，她的头脑在Steve那里还有信誉。她继续：“既然你相信你的朋友，就应该相信他的判断。他一定认为你是值得他为之牺牲的。”

 

Steve沉默不语。他盯着那一排酒瓶子，眼睛里又一次出现了情绪。痛惜，悲伤，骄傲，思念，甚至仇恨，都在他湛蓝的眼眸里闪现。他笑了笑，看着Peggy，郑重地说“你说得对”“谢谢”。他喝光了杯子里剩下的液体（Peggy觉得酒精味远远大于酒味），杯子砸在吧台上走了出去。

 

——————————————————

 

看起来Steve恢复了正常，甚至比原来更有精神了。他不停地分析情报，找出九头蛇的据点，马不停蹄地领着队伍消灭他们。他作战更加勇猛，更加迅捷，对敌人更加无情。

 

Phillip将军注意到了这点，他认为这是好事，臭小子经过了战争洗礼失去了重要的朋友现在终于开窍了；但Peggy不这么认为。与Phillip将军不同，Peggy极为欣赏小个子Steve的正直善良和勇气，但现在，她觉得那个Steve离她越来越远了。现在的Steve充满戾气，虽然只是针对敌人的；但她听到Steve说“九头蛇下地狱吧”，伤感的情绪禁不住涌了上来。战争总是会摧毁美好的事物，她想；现在这样有利于打仗，战争结束之后，一切都会好起来的。

 

——————————————————

 

这一次，Steve发现了一个隐藏极深的九头蛇基地。从基地的隐藏程度来看，这个基地非常重要，很可能会有重要情报和物资。炮兵表示这个基地太深了轰不到，空军也表示他们只能做掩护没有什么实质作用。Steve表示，咆哮突击队在地面上接应，他进入基地开路，拿到有用的东西出来，留炸弹把基地炸掉。Peggy马上接道“这对你太危险了Steve”，Steve对她笑笑，说“没事，我知道我的极限在哪里”。他又对Phillip将军说“你还有别的办法吗”，激得Phillip将军眯起了眼睛。将军说“实在不行就出来”同时发布了命令，Steve回复“谢谢，应该没有问题”。

 

Peggy知道自己拦不住了，这个危险的计划一定会执行；将军一直把Steve和咆哮突击队当额外战斗力使用，对执行任务的结果根本不做评估，成功了最好失败了也没关系，顶多再用非强化的士兵几倍顶上就好。这个时候Peggy分外怀念Barnes中士；那个比Steve矮半头、瘦一圈的精悍男子，总在这种时候跳出来骂Steve“送死”，和他吵架拼命阻拦他；如果Steve还坚持，Bucky会要求把他也带上，如此反复好几回。再以后Steve制订计划时就要考虑他青梅竹马的安危了，这种类似自杀的计划再也没有出现过。但现在，Peggy遗憾地想，再也没有人能把Steve拽回来了。

 

——————————————————

 

任务执行得分外顺利。只是具体情况和估计的有偏差，基地里面没有资料，但有最最重要的甚至能改变双方战斗能力比的无限宝石。现在，红骷髅带着宝石乘飞机走了，马上就要脱离他们的掌控。Steve别无他法，只能把飞机截下来。在附近等待接应咆哮突击队的Phillip将军正坐在车里用望远镜观察着基地的情况，Peggy坐在副驾驶；接到咆哮突击队的传讯，Phillip将军二话不说一脚油门就朝飞机去了。Steve和他们汇合，要借助汽车的动量冲上飞机。

 

这是个比下到炮弹飞机轰不到的地下基地更危险的任务，但当时也没有其他办法了。队长执行任务没有失败过，试一试也好。Peggy有些担心，也为了给他鼓励，她主动亲了Steve。

 

他确实没怎么练过，Peggy想。技术不说，单看他被亲之后的呆楞样儿，明显经验不足。Steve看看Peggy又看看将军，似乎想问“这怎么了”，被将军一句“我可不打算亲你”说得不好意思起来。他又看了一眼Peggy，转头就着汽车的速度跳上了飞机。

 

——————————————————

 

对于Steve来说，完成任务从来不是问题。他的武器坚不可摧，即可攻击又可防御；他的力量和体能，经过血清改造，和人类打斗完全没有问题。还有，Steve深知战场上“不怕死就死不了”这个不知道谁总结出的“规律”，一直以来他都觉得这句话很对。以往他还担心自己连累Bucky不会那么拼命，但现在，他已经无所顾忌。

 

红骷髅也有强化血清，但他的实验不成功。Steve把他打下飞机，也就用了二十分钟的时间。红骷髅从几千米的空中无降落伞下坠可以判定死亡——也算给Bucky报仇了，Steve想。但在打斗过程中，他们激烈的打斗毁坏了飞机的操作板。他无法让它停止、转向，甚至连减速都不可能。航程终点是纽约，飞机上有处于不稳定状态的无限宝石，整个飞机只有下降高度的操纵杆可以用。他平静地做了选择，把怀表打开把Peggy的照片露出来，试着打开飞机的通讯系统，和Peggy通话。

 

他首先报告了战况。他说红骷髅从几千米高空无防护下坠，可以判定死亡；他说无限宝石还在飞机上，但状态不稳定；他最后说，飞机的操纵板出现了无法维修的严重故障，飞机无法转向、无法重新设定航线也无法减速。他平静地说出了结论：为了纽约，为了无辜的平民，他只能在飞机飞到北冰洋上空的时候，操纵飞机降低高度冲进冰海里。

 

Peggy在他说到操作板故障的时候就慌了，但她竭力保持镇静。她告诉Steve事情会圆满解决的，她要他不要放弃，她马上去找Howard。Steve心酸得很，他知道她不想让他就这么死去，但是他更知道没有别的办法了。他说“来不及了”，Peggy明白了，他听见她在哭泣。

 

Steve心疼Peggy，心疼他们之间的爱情。他们相爱，却囿于战争无法进一步发展；平时相处，他总是笨拙的那方，Peggy包容他、帮助他，太多太多；他欠她一支舞，却因为自己的能力有限，再也、再也补不上了。Bucky是，Peggy也是，Erskin也是，妈妈也是，他总是对不起他生命中重要的人。他扯起笑容，故作轻松地和Peggy定下了约会的时间。Peggy也像什么都不会发生似的回应了他，好啊，下周六，不许迟到。Peggy一直在流泪，Steve心在滴血；但他除了不让自己失控之外，什么也帮不到她。

 

Steve操纵飞机下降，他和Peggy作最后的告别。Peggy平静地说再见，就像明天还会见面一样；真是好姑娘，Steve想，可惜我无法留在你的生命里，又让你受伤。

 

他把操纵杆捅到最低，希望能沉到洋底，这样损失最小。他感受到减速，感受到静止，感受到黑暗，感受到寒冷。他从驾驶座下来，躺在机舱地面。

 

“对不起，Peggy。希望你找到更好的。Bucky……我是不是能看到你了？”


	8. Chapter 8

8.

很快，Steve又一次有了知觉。他很欣慰，他想他很快就会见到Bucky了。他们一直在一起做一样的事，无论是天堂还是地狱，他们肯定会在同一个地方聚首。

 

但他听到了收音机播放的棒球赛。这场球赛他看过现场，和Bucky一起，绝无可能再在广播节目中听到现场解说。他的心瞬间沉到了池底。这是人间。这是充满了欺骗和猜忌的人间。

 

门开了，进来一个穿着军队文职制服的女兵。他很平静地问她，他在哪里。随后他指出了他们伪装的纰漏，趁着女兵惊慌失措的时候破门而出。

 

门外是个光怪陆离的世界。

 

他拼尽全力奔跑，就像他刚刚注射血清后跑出去追那个杀了厄斯金博士的九头蛇那样。不过这次，他是想逃离危险和荒诞：他觉得自己被关在了马戏团的里；他想既然他还在人间，一定不能待在把他当实验猴子的地方。他要回归正常。

 

他跑到了时代广场。他认出了这是时代广场，广场的形状，几幢看起来熟悉的建筑。但其他的都变了——太多色彩，太多影像，太多人流，太多声音，什么都太多，他感觉自己感官过载脑子要爆掉爆炸了。好像这个世界没有正常的地方，好像他在做梦，他等着醒来。随后他意识到自己跑到大道中间阻塞了交通，把喇叭按得叭叭响的司机，每个人都带着一张怨气冲天的脸。他想出去，却不知道怎么下脚，车与车之间基本没有缝隙；他正不知所措想着要不要踩着车顶跳出去，一辆黑色的气派轿车不知怎的停到了他面前，从车上下来的戴眼罩的黑人自称是神盾局局长，告诉他，这是2009年，他在他冰封之后70年的美国纽约。

 

—————————————————

 

神盾局局长Nick Fury，就是在时代广场拦下了他的那位，给了他基本的资料，让他熟悉从他冰封到他被发现时的历史。他看着薄薄的十几页纸，想象着一行行平静文字背后的波澜壮阔。他确实“死”在了一个风起云涌的时代，但是在他“死”后70年，世界上的变化发展，比他出生之前的300年还要多得多。

 

他也问了当年咆哮突击队队员的情况，得知除了他和Bucky之外其他人都活到了二战结束。几乎所有人都有了妻子儿女，安度晚年。Howard也是，他一直玩乐顺便赚钱，但他已经去世了。Nick Fury给了他还在世的几个人的联系方式，告诉他想联系尽快。他还告诉他，Peggy也还在世，建议他去探望她。

 

他坐着公交去探望Peggy——当然现在他知道她真名叫Magerate——但对他而言，她永远是Peggy，他前半生唯一爱过的姑娘。Peggy还记得他，还认得出他；她向他道歉，她说她只能走下去，她说对不起你把世界拯救了我们却又把它搞得一团糟，还又把它丢回了你。Steve摇头笑着，极尽温柔，问她记不记得她答应的那支舞；她说“太迟了”，而他回应“你在我眼里还是那么美”。这样的对话，每次会面都会重复两三次，直到Peggy精力不济昏昏睡去而Steve悲郁地离开。

 

再之后Steve从补发的工资、赔偿金等等组成的“巨款”中拨出一部分买了一辆哈雷，方便出行。他用哈雷跑Peggy所在的疗养院，跑神盾局的通勤，跑布鲁克林某家令人怀念的糕饼老店，跑与咆哮突击队队员的会面。

 

给队员们打电话的时候Steve已经做好了心理准备。神盾局给的资料至少是五年前的——在他们退休以后资料更新就少了， 因为机密度降低也因为队员们普遍不想被打扰。接通电话的人大都声音年轻，从新闻上知道了当年的美国队长的回归，都非常激动。他/她们说，他/她们从小听着美国队长的英雄事迹长到大，感谢他当年倾尽全力拯救了美国和世界，并说听到他还活着的消息很开心。这时候绝大多数接电话的人都会说“如果爷爷/外公/曾祖父/外曾祖父知道这个消息，他也会为您高兴的”，Steve就会明白发生了什么，他会问接电话的人那位同袍葬在哪里，把地址记在本子上，等有时间去看望。只有两个队员，接电话的人哭着把电话转给了另一个人：另一个人扯着粗哑的嗓子，哭着说“队长你回来了，太好了”。这两个人是DumDum和Morita，他两边联系打了好几个电话，敲定了时间地点三个人要见上一面。

 

——————————————————

 

他们约在了一家汉堡店，就是遍地开花的In-N-Out。本来考虑着他们行动不便，Steve打算去疗养院病房见他们的；但他们拒绝了，说他们不是病人，他们要以军人的身份见自己的队长。队长同意了；他不能不同意，他体内本来被北冰洋海水冻住的血液都被自己曾经部下的宣言烧了起来。

 

七十年的时光在DumDum和Morita身上留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，并且会在不算遥远的将来把他们带走。他们的孙辈，甚至曾孙辈，推着轮椅把他们送到队长桌子对面。他们特地穿着军服，不是咆哮突击队的制式，他们当时没有正式番号；但仍旧非常帅气。军服上挂着好多勋章，两人特地把紫心勋章挂在最上面。

 

Steve看着他们，他们也看着自己的队长。半晌，DumDum咧嘴笑了：“Rogers队长，我都快忘了你这张英俊的脸长什么样儿了。”而Steve也用军队的方式打趣他，“哥们儿，当年逗女孩子可是你最在行，姑娘们看我几眼就投到你怀里去了。”“哪有！姑娘们全都追着你，还有Bucky！”

 

说出了“Bucky”，DumDum和Morita脸僵了一下。虽然记忆久远且模糊，但队副从火车上掉下去之后队长可变了不少。他们也为Bucky的逝去感到哀伤和遗憾，可是队长和Bucky，总是不一样的。两人带着点老年人的“没脸没皮”和“不好意思”看着队长，而他们的队长，神色如常。Steve Rogers甚至微笑着，怀念着：“是啊。姑娘们最后都围着他转了。”

 

DumDum和Morita也跟着队长笑了起来。话匣子就此打开，他们回忆咆哮突击队，回忆Phillip将军，回忆战区的漂亮护士和秘书，也谈到了Peggy。Steve说自己经常去看Peggy，也提到了Peggy不大记得事情了。DumDum咧嘴笑了，刚想提“Peggy撞到队长和秘书激吻然后就在半成品盾牌上打空了弹夹”这件流传甚广的风流韵事，就被Morita踢在他轮椅轮子上的一脚提了个醒，咬住舌头把嘴闭上了。 

 

Steve一直在问他俩的情况。他们的战斗，他们的生活，他们的工作，他们的家庭。DumDum爱上了一个剽悍的美国姑娘，留在了美国，两人生了五个孩子，都长大成人了。他的妻子在二十年前去世，他在妻子去世之后就自己搬到了疗养院，之后在大医院和疗养院之间搬过几次，最后还是决定就在疗养院不动地方了。“孩子们想要我离他们中的一个近一点”，DumDum笑得很开心，“但是她走了以后屋子里静得可怕。你是不知道她有多能说！嗓门比我还大！”Morita在旁边小鸡啄米一样点头，看样子也是听过她吼的。“进了这家疗养院，发现Morita也在这里。神盾局的福利真不错。有个老伙伴在一起，能叙叙旧说说话，真的很好。”

 

而Morita自己，战争结束之后在隔离区里找到了自己的家人——“咆哮突击队的名号在那里很有用，队长，谢谢你”，他苦笑着说——万幸父母和妹妹都活着，健康无虞。他带着他们回到了加利福尼亚，想要回战前被征用的柑橘园却未能如愿。他轻描淡写地说了几句柑橘园被当地的商人占了；他为此奔波的时候，其他人，尤其是登记处的办事员，没给他什么好脸色。Steve表情严肃，眉心多了两道竖线：“他们不该这样做。你是美利坚合众国的英雄。即使你不是英雄，美国也不能这样夺走你的财产。”

 

Morita笑了，他和DumDum交换了一个欣喜的眼神。“就知道你会这么说，队长”，Morita看向自己敬爱的长官，“当时快被逼到绝境的时候，我就想着如果您在，肯定会出来主持公道的。”不过，到最后Morita也没把柑橘园要回来。他在父亲的劝说下放弃，留在当地开了一个酿酒的小作坊，娶了他的父母在隔离区认识的一家人的女儿。他有津贴，有力气，有脑子又扎实，最终做下一份不错的家业，把儿子女儿送进了大学。现在他的曾孙女21岁了。“我的儿子告诉我，小丫头和占柑橘园的那个混蛋的曾孙谈恋爱了。他非常生气，但是丫头哭着就是不分手。我劝了几句，他也不说什么了，就一直打电话嘟嘟囔囔说‘要是真要结婚我就半夜开枪毙了他’。”Morita看到Steve欲言又止，脸上的皱纹笑得更深了：“放心吧队长，他就是说说而已。那个时候的美国不正常，每个人都受到了影响，我现在已经想开了。”

 

Steve迟疑地提起了他在资料上看到的名词。“诺曼底登录”“雅尔塔条约”“杜鲁门主义”“铁幕”“麦卡锡主义”“水门事件”“小石城”“马丁·路德·金”“肯尼迪遇刺”“星球大战计划”“苏联解体”“柏林墙的倒塌”“莱温斯基”“信息时代”，等等等等。DumDum和Morita对视了一眼，默默吐槽“谁把莱温斯基加上去的”，但他们很默契地没跟队长提。他们从“诺曼底登陆”开始，慢慢地，用历史事件串起了自己的生活。

 

他们说，他们以为战争结束了，一切都会好起来；但是他们错了。他们在国外，为了国家而战，但这个国家却再也不是他们想象中的样子。回来的人被战场的噩梦缠绕，同时悲哀地发现社会上已经没有了他们的位置。因为战争结束，工作不断减少，但很多士兵以为可以回家的人却不愿意让出位置。比如，女人。

 

DumDum跟自己的妻子吵过很多次。她的妻子最后原谅了他，可他还是后悔不已。他说他说过很多蠢话，包括“就是因为你们占着工厂我才找不到工作”。他美丽而剽悍的妻子抓着他要去离婚，被他硬生生扣住了。他的妻子冲他大吼，“凭什么你们男人就可以出去工作女人就只能待在家里，上帝和宪法说的人人平等都是狗屎吗！？”Steve听得愣住了，哈哈笑了起来，带着欣赏的意味摇着头；Morita一脸不为所动，看样子听DumDum说了很多遍。

 

DumDum很不好意思地说，那个时候他想起了Peggy；迎着Steve探询的目光，他解释道，他觉得Peggy不会留在家里，也不应该留在家里，而队长更不会强留Peggy在家里。Morita接过话头，说在加利福尼亚州也有这样的变化。战争结束后的很长一段时间，他总能看到“女人要工作”的传单，有的时候会看到警察驱赶或逮捕参加活动的女人。叩门宣讲的社会活动者被他的父亲骂了出去，而他的妻子，从没参加过活动，也没表现出参加活动的念头。但是时代终归变了样子，以前理所当然的分崩离析，以前离经叛道的成了真理。20年后，他的妻子，那个在他父亲面前恭敬孝顺的儿媳，坚持用家里所有的积蓄送拿到录取通知书的女儿上常青藤名校，执拗地对抗着说“女孩子上什么大学”的公公。Morita骄傲地说，那次他安慰了惶恐的女儿，并站在了妻子这一边。

 

DumDum称赞队长，说他活得越长，越觉得自己的队长不可思议。在那个“歧视有理”的时代，作为美国队长的Steve Rogers，超越了时代，秉承着公平的信念活了那么多年。Morita附和DumDum，他说他觉得Steve Rogers成为美国队长是天佑美国。Steve摇摇头，说他自己只是从小被欺负，所以知道感受而已。DumDum叹了口气：“如果很多人都像你这么想，很多操蛋事情就不会发生了”。

 

他随后说起了“小石城”。他说，作为一个即将入土的人（Steve想阻止他这么说，但他很坦然），他回忆往事的时候会觉得很多事情都不可思议。“小石城”算得上其中一件：不让孩子入学，理由？肤色。“还他妈不是说‘我们不收黑孩子’”，DumDum啐了一口，然后意识到这不是野外而是室内，但Steve面不改色扔了一张纸过去，示意DumDum继续。“他们给出的操蛋理由是，‘我们知道你有权利进入公立学校学习，孩子，但是不好意思，我们不想引起纷争，影响和谐的校园环境’。懦夫！骗子！找借口！不过艾森豪威尔让军队护送两个黑孩子入学啦，对，就是总司令，他后来当了总统”，DumDum咧嘴对队长笑着，“队长你要是没，咳咳，你也能当。”Steve摇摇头，说“我只想回到布鲁克林”。

 

谈话漫无边际。三个人都没有按着时间讲故事的强烈愿望，话题时不时跳跃又时不时转回。Steve问他们，战争结束以后还跟军队有联系吗，DumDum点点头，Morita摇摇头。Steve眉头又皱了起来，Morita赶忙解释这对他算是幸运的，他躲过了神经病的“麦卡锡主义”。

 

对于麦卡锡主义，Steve的了解仅限于字典上的定义。并且Steve觉得，那个定义他看得懂每一个单词，却理解不了整个句子的含义。美利坚合众国怎么会允许一个跳梁小丑嚣张了那么久，并且按照他的主张审查合法公民？还鼓励匿名的无证据举报？富兰克林和杰弗逊会从天堂骂下来的，华盛顿总统还会带领士兵讨伐那个政府！面对“美国队长”的愤慨和质疑，桌对面的两个人不知道该怎么说。他们隐约想起了当年的队长很大程度上是理想主义者，却和队副一起把所有的脏活儿揽过来保护了队员，最大的希望就是打败了纳粹他和Bucky再也不用背负那些恶心的事情。他们也经历过这个阶段，但和队长不同，他们是一步一步走过来的而队长是被甩出来的。良久，Morita说：“队长，你就想，美国得了PTSD。她用20年才意识到她不正常，再用20年，以时间之力慢慢治愈。总之，现在比原来好多了，这个国家也比原来好多了。”

 

Steve还是抿着嘴唇，眉头紧锁，一副“我知道事出有因但仍不可原谅”的模样。DumDum和Morita有些恍惚，仿佛回到了他们在成功完成任务后放松的酒馆，塑料的桌子变成实木的，吵死人的音乐变成了浑厚深情的老歌。当年那个幸运却不自大、以实际行动获得全体队员爱戴的美国队长，穿着军服听着上尉及上校之间的谈话。他对己方的不正义行为愤慨不已，总是一脸正直地和别人争吵起来，在军官中间获得了讽刺含义的“正义队长”的绰号。

 

两人都记得，那个时候的队长和其他人争论之后，脸上总留着着一副绷紧的严肃表情；队副这时迎上去，队长表情会瞬间变得气鼓鼓的，表情和身体却都放松了下来。这时队副会把胳膊抬起来，手掌升到队长头顶那么高，停一停再用力拍砸在队长肩膀上。然后他会给队长一个大大的拥抱——左臂穿腋下右臂压肩窝那种，而队长则快速嘟嘴一下，跟着队副走到队员的桌子前。

 

现在，时代变了，世界变了，大家都变了，美国队长Steve Rogers却还和原来一样。他的坚持，他的固执，那么得熟悉又那么得亲切，也那么得不合时宜。似乎，他彻底被时间和历史的洪流抛到了一个与他本人背道而驰的时代。而那个能把他拖上岸的人，再也无法和他并肩。

 

DumDum笨拙地和队长谈起了诺曼底登陆。那是二战决胜篇目的开始，Steve差一点点没有赶上。队长坠机以后，咆哮突击队保留了番号和编制，但Phillip上校再也没要他们完成超出正常难度的任务。上面派来了一个长官，毫无特点，但也完成了带领他们的职责。他们全员参加了诺曼底登陆，又奇迹般地全员生还，在法国的一家小酒馆里举杯庆祝，多摆了两个杯子给队长和Bucky敬酒。他们可惜，队长和队副差那么一点点就可以回到布鲁克林了；他们也愧疚，他们活了下来，而那两位已经不在。“不过现在这样真的太好了，”DumDum兴高采烈，“队长你一步跨入了现代，现在的生活可比原来好多了。”

 

Steve看到DumDum情绪高涨，很为他高兴，脸上也泛出了温柔和煦的笑容。他问他俩要不要喝点什么，他俩均表示水就可以了，特别叮嘱不要凉的。Steve走到柜台，要了两杯热水、一杯可乐，再要了一杯冰块。他倒了几块在DumDum和Morita的杯子里，把剩下的都倒进可乐，再对他俩微微一笑。两人都被他逗乐了，哈哈大笑不停拍腿，要是能够得到对面的欠揍之人，现在队长已经躲着走了。这就是时间啊，Morita感慨着，70年的时光让他们垂垂老矣，却独独放过了队长。这也好，他想。毕竟黑白照片和影像对于队长来说，实在太可惜了。

 

——————————————————

 

聊了这么长时间又喝了可乐，Steve想去卫生间。他问DumDum和Morita要不要去，他俩笑着说不用，他们有尿袋。Steve僵了一下随即放松下来，笑着说“那等我一下”，顺便蹲下擦了擦地，带走了刚才扔下的那片卫生纸。

 

从隔间里出来的Steve心情很好。和曾经的战友同袍聊了整整一下午，让他感到了他和这个世界的联系：真实的，紧密的。他小心翼翼地洗手擦手再用干手机吹，这种便捷是他在40年代无法想象的，可现在也逐渐适应了。人都是想舒服的，Steve半认真地想着；只是现在的“舒服”是以前想不到也做不到的，像魔法也像梦境。Steve就像古希腊人跑到了古罗马一样，对这种随处可见习以为常的“骄奢淫逸”战战兢兢。

 

他收拾好了推开门，想走回DumDum和Morita的座位。出去的时候看见他俩在闲聊，聊得很开心。

 

下一刻，他头一回痛恨自己的强化身体带来的四倍听力。

 

“队长真的太幸运了。醒来就70年之后，现在可比那时候好多了。”

 

Steve僵住了。他像是又回到了北冰洋底。

 

“是啊。那时候吃不饱穿不暖还找不到工作，现在！一个沃尔玛秒杀纽约所有杂货铺！”

 

“还有家乐福。还有宜家。我孙女，Mikiko，在宜家工作。她手机里的照片太好看了。还有别的。”

 

“对呀，太多太多了。哎你说我都嫉妒队长了啊，咱们用了70年把世界变成这样，咱们要入土了，队长还年轻着。”

 

“这是队长应得的！他可是在战争中失去了一切。不过队长确实是幸运啊。世界是年轻人的，也是队长的！哈哈！”

 

“队长确实赶上了好时候。你说当时Peggy那样的女人有几个，现在的女孩子巴不得都活成那样儿。我家几个吵着嚷着要报神盾局，说要追随Carter探员，拦都拦不住。”

 

“我家那几个可没！天天不服不忿啥都敢质疑，说美国队长不存在，为啥？长得这么好看肯定不是真人，绝对是画出来的！把我气得，她妈妈踢了一脚闭嘴了。现在，哈哈哈，没词儿了！”

 

“真讨厌那些拿真假假真说事儿的人。还说都是宣传不是真人，真是胡扯，咱们是受谁指挥打九头蛇的？红骷髅那么恶心扒拉的东西也说是咱们编出来的，我倒希望它是编出来的！”

 

“嘿！老伙计别生气，咱们可生不起气啦。队长回来了，那堆质疑就烟消云散了。只要让队长上访谈就好。长得那么好看，女孩子一群群的都扑上去了，签名合影，说啥是啥。不过说实在的，队长也挺难受啊，尤其是听到那些傻缺问题的时候。”

 

“这也没办法吧，幸运总要有代价？反正队长之前也拍过宣传片。话说，现在咆哮突击队牺牲的只有Bucky Barnes了，掉北冰洋和掉阿尔卑斯山确实不一样啊……”

 

——————————————————

 

Steve之前一直“偷听”，不是故意，只是他没有意识也没有力气去做什么。他像被敌人俘虏的士兵，为了一点情报，被冰水一桶一桶从头上浇下，无法哀求，不能解脱，只能承受。他安静地，听清并记住每一句话，告诉自己这就是他可以得到的最大的善意，不能更多。他一句一句听着，任由话语一刀一刀捅在自己心脏上，胸膛上，肚腹上，把他捅得支离破碎。他惨笑着，感觉从来没受过这么重的伤，还无法复原。

 

直到听到了Bucky，他觉得自己听不下去了。他也发现自己站在卫生间门口，真的挡路。他抱歉地冲被他挡路的人笑笑，后退走着，把自己锁进了最近的隔间。他借隔板强迫自己站直不要倒下：他知道这时候他一旦倒地，他自己就站不起来了。

 

Steve感觉自己的世界在以肉眼可见的速度崩塌。他又一次觉得自己与这个世界格格不入。这不是刚醒来时的认知，而是在他以为与世界建立了联系以后，世界又冷酷地让他知晓，这种联系是虚妄的。

 

他知道，DumDum和Morita真的在为他高兴。时光在他身上停滞，他保留了容貌和青春。他躲过了艰难困苦，到了更加美好、光明、便捷的现代，他们觉得队长极其幸运。但是，他自己不觉得幸运。他被时代抛在后面。他找不到自己的位置。他的想法被人嘲弄。他的行为让人讪笑。他对这个时代接受无能，这个时代对他来说是光怪陆离的噩梦。他任性地觉得，他就该死在70年前，他就该被留在那片冰海。他想念过去的时光，他想在天堂或者地狱和Bucky团聚，而不是被困在现代。

 

他第一次，无比清醒地意识到：他活过了二战，他在70年后才醒过来，这是他的罪。亚当夏娃好歹因为听信撒旦的言语被放逐到人间；而他，他自忖平生没做过什么过分的错事，却不知为什么，要把他放到如此的地狱里。他度日如年，只是靠着道德感和意志力，告诉自己活下去。

 

他知道这话谁都不能说。这太——欠揍了，Steve苦笑着想起这个词儿。他只能自己承受这份他不想要的大礼，珍视地，虔诚地。他靠着隔板，头侧贴着，两只手重重压在上面。他有意识地调整自己的呼吸，但就像他还是小个子时哮喘发作一样，他控制不了。刺痛从心脏蔓延到肺部，他大口大口喘气却不够用；胸腔的憋闷感让他不断弯腰，位置越来越低。眼泪也不是他想流出来的，但脸颊已经湿了一片，眼泪还在不停涌出，滴到了他的衣服上；他压抑着自己的哭声，却加重了胸腔和肺部的不适，一时间身体器官忙乱不堪，Steve又一次感觉到了小个子时自己的无助。但是这次，没有Bucky帮自己撑过去了。为了不让DumDum和Morita看出来，他只能竭尽全力规整自己的身体器官，努力站住站直，等眼泪自己停止、等胸闷自然过去。

 

四倍血清确实有用，Steve苦涩地想。20分钟后他走出隔间，洗了脸又在脖子上泼了水。出来之后DumDum和Morita问怎么这么长时间，他说卫生间人太多等了好久都等闷了。他拿起他俩的杯子，到柜台续了水。

 

三人又有一搭没一搭的聊天，主要是DumDum和Morita说，Steve听着应和着。天暗了下来，他们的亲属接他们回疗养院，特别感谢了美国队长。Steve摇头说“不用谢”，站起身想搭把手却搭不上。他陪他们走到门口做了告别，看着他们俩被推进车子，看着车门关上车子启动车子开走，又目送车子消失在道路尽头。他知道，这很可能是他和那两位的最后一面，也是他和咆哮突击队的最后一面。

 

太阳彻底落了下去，月亮亮了起来，但星星还看不见。Steve发动摩托车，开着回家。胸腔、心脏还是有点闷，不过他觉得，到家就能好了。

 

生活要继续。

 

无论如何，他还要活下去。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：文中Steve Rogers对他自己的评价，并不是我对他的评价。

当Nick Fury 第二次找到他的时候，他正在健身房打沙袋，深夜 。他把沙袋打飞，挂起一个新的接着打，打得气喘吁吁的时候Fury的声音从他的右边响起。

即使以战场淬炼出的敏锐，Steve Rogers在Nick Fury开口之前也没意识到他在那里。不过这很正常：特工和战士还是不一样的，就像暗杀与战场杀敌也完全不同。他收拾东西，听Fury说明现在的情况，扫了两眼资料记下了所有信息，收拾东西回家待命。

在被带往未知地点集合的飞机上，由Coulson探员负责陪同Captain America。Coulson探员很有礼貌，举止言谈既亲切又敬重，正好符合现代人的社交礼仪也符合Steve目前的期望——如果他自己不是Captain America的话。尽管Coulson探员极力控制，但他眼中的狂热和仰慕无法掩饰。Coulson探员看着他，就像考古学家看着亚马逊流域的古人类遗迹，或者一个藏书爱好者看到自己心爱作家的初版签名作品一样；作为一个大活人，Steve能理解但并不舒服。尤其是当Coulson探员说到“制服”并解释“现在我们需要一点过时的东西”的时候，Steve心情极其复杂。一点点欣慰，一点点心酸，一点点无可奈何，更多的是这个实际年龄比他大很多、却用看古董的狂热眼神看着他的探员让他产生的对这个世界的疏离感。他都有点好奇，Coulson探员了解的那个Captain America跟自己是不是同一个人。

你真的比我强很多，Steve心里评价着。你能做的事情，我当年学不会，现在也学不会。我之前做的事情也没什么特别的，Steve想，只是机缘巧合我变得强壮罢了。而且，换一个人在那种情形下，也会把宇宙魔方和飞机一起开到海里去的。我只是那个时代千千万万抗击纳粹和九头蛇的士兵中，最出名也最华而不实的那个。

但这些话，他真的没法说出口。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

下了飞机，Steve又进入了一片光怪陆离。

刚下飞机的时候还没什么，Steve甚至觉得列队跑步的士兵有些熟悉，很像当年训练的自己。他用现代标准可能过于礼貌的方式和黑寡妇Natasha Romanov打了招呼，又见过了Banner博士。随后，他看到了出水的飞机。

叫它“飞机”也只是因为它能飞，实际上Steve觉得“可以飞行的航空母舰”这个词组更适合它。他和Ms. Romanov还有Banner博士被Coulson引到飞行器的内部，Steve Rogers被自己所见所闻惊呆了。无数的电子屏幕，轻薄灵巧，屏幕上飞快闪过无数信息，有漂亮的图表也有密码一样的文字；工作人员制服统一，看起来实用又舒适，精神抖擞地做着手边的事情，同时又用耳机进行有效沟通。整个主控室分为几个部分，中间的圆台高于周围，设有护栏，齐腰处有三个电子屏可以接受信息、发布指令；圆台周围是工作区，相对高度逐渐降低，直到与360°可视机头强化玻璃相连。从全视野的机头和电子屏幕的实时反馈中，Steve亲眼见到了这个巨大的飞行器消失在人们的视野里。

Steve觉得这太奇妙了。之前他以为这个世界是Howard的奇思妙想实现了的世界，现在发现，这个世界比Howard的奇思妙想走得更远。不过这也正常，Steve想；最先进的科技往往出现并使用在军事上，就像当年的他自己一样。他随手从裤兜的现钞卷里抽出一张十美元递给Nick Fury愿赌服输，又接着乱看乱逛。Nick Fury跟Banner博士还有Romanov的对话，他一句也没听到。

一个搜索程序在一块屏幕上乱跳，Steve看了几眼没看懂，目光就转向了别处。他看着一个电子屏上的一张照片，一个背着弓箭的特工，弓箭让Steve觉得这个空间有了点古老的气息。但没等他感慨完，搜索程序就有了结果，Nick Fury交给他一个任务，要他和Romannov去抓任务目标。他扫了一眼屏幕，确认那个穿着绿色戏服、举着手杖大摇大摆的高个子目标之后搭乘小飞机赶往目标剧院。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
这个神有病，Steve下了判断。穿成这样还让人下跪，以为全世界都是剧场吗。跟红骷髅真配，幸好红骷髅已经死了。这只不太好对付，比红骷髅难一点，但打败他只是时间问题。Romanov开着飞机盘旋镇场，他跑不掉。一切都在控制范围内。

超出控制范围的是一串突然出现的金红交织的残影。Steve差点以为这个金红是那个银绿的帮手，但随即这个金红对银绿发起了一连串攻击，还有Romanov用飞机的通讯系统和金红的对话说明了金红是自己这边的。这个金红两色包裹的铁皮人攻击猛烈，Steve也从善如流，从主攻调整成了助攻。铁皮人打了几下，Loki就投降了。Steve隐隐觉得不对，但铁皮人大呼小叫，招呼人把Loki装进了飞机，押解回那台可以飞的航空母舰。

飞机上，Steve的不安逐渐扩大，但他讲不清。被铁皮人问到了，他说抓得太容易了，Loki的能力不止如此，感觉像他故意被己方抓住了。铁皮人脸上浮出了一个挑眉的不屑表情，但还没来得及答话，飞机就陷入了突如其来的电闪雷鸣中，一位身着金色盔甲大红披风，举着锤子大驾光临，直接把Loki拎了出去。

铁皮人飞了出去，Steve随后也跳了下去。跳下去的时候红披风和铁皮人已经打了半天了，让人无法忍受的是这俩打架的时候居然把Loki放在山头另一侧。Steve忍无可忍，用盾牌喝止了这两个，又马上回头看Loki。令他惊讶的是，Loki居然没动，趴在原地等他们抓他回去。Steve心中的不安逐渐加重，但现在的状况，他们只能把Loki带回严加看管以作防范。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki被关在一个坚固的透明笼子里，看起来没什么问题。关好Loki之后，Steve在Fury和Coulson的带领下，看到了因为这次事件被召集的全体人员。在天空母舰（Steve决定这么叫它了）的会议圆桌上，Steve Rogers第一次知道那个大出风头的铁皮人的名字。

Antony Stark，Howard Stark的儿子，“钢铁侠”。故人之子，Steve之前听过名字，也大概知道这位的“英雄事迹”，但没想到Howard的儿子是这个样子。记忆中的Howard Stark总是非常和善，态度亲切又时不时开开玩笑，很能照顾其他人的情绪；头脑聪明的同时又不十分张扬，他的炫耀总是招人一笑，对于听不懂的人也会耐心解答。但是眼前的这位Stark，眼中对“美国队长”的敌意根本不屑掩饰，说话怪声怪气，没把在座的任何一位放在眼里，包括Loki的哥哥，那个Asgard的神——噢，除了Banner博士，Stark的评语是“终于有人说英语了”。

他那叫说英语，其他人说的难道是日语吗——你俩说的才是日语呢，不，你俩说的是汉语。Steve腹诽，又为刚才自己说的冷笑话懊恼，明明是想活跃气氛融入集体的，却起了反效果，还收获了Howard儿子的两枚白眼。不过这不完全是他的错，他觉得Howard的儿子像在对他使性子，就像当年Bucky最小的弟弟对他“犯蠢”的老爸的态度。他不知道自己怎么惹到Howard的儿子的，他之前只见过杂志上和资料上的照片；不过无论如何，为了Howard，他之后会和这个Stark好好谈一谈。

不过说真的，这是开会吗——开会不应该按照议程一项一项讨论吗？这种自说自话、没有实质交流的反驳被反驳是怎么回事——Steve今天大开眼界，果然执行任务就是长经验。Steve按着太阳穴，想着配一副眼镜，就像他之前色弱该配却没钱配的那种老式的框架眼镜。他今天被故人之子刺激得不在状态，虽然还有精力与人争论，却无暇顾及其他。心中的不安越发严重，他想不清楚为什么Loki会主动被抓，他有什么目的，他到这里来要做什么，等等等等，但他脑袋里的声音越来越乱。他甚至没注意到Romanov离开了会议室，直到她重新出现并告诉所有人她从Loki那里套出来的信息。

会议室乱成了一锅粥。Romanov认为Loki要招引Banner博士变身，毁了飞船上所有人，还有他的哥哥。但吵闹的环境、没有意义的会议和争吵让博士变绿暴走，整个飞船遇到了危机。Steve拿起盾牌与Hulk交战，独立支撑了十多分钟，直到索尔以神之力接过战局，把Hulk打下飞船。但随后，Steve和Tony之间的争吵让这个还没成型的队伍一盘散沙，看热闹的看热闹，漠不关心的漠不关心。Fury有心无力，只能看着这些人离开会议室。

Steve还在冲击下没缓过神儿来。他想跟Tony Stark好好谈谈，但是总觉得现在不是时候。一个绝对年龄比他小、相对年龄比他大的故人之子，又是自己的队友，聪明、富有但带着不知从何处而来的敌意，他的所有经验都无法处理这种情况。不是朋友，不是陌生人，不是上下级，更不可能用叔叔侄子的语气说话；两边又都有成见，谈什么、怎么谈都是让人头疼的问题。跟Howard谈话倒是没有过这种情况，Steve想。Steve和Howard之间，唯一的敌意是Steve那稚嫩的嫉妒，嫉妒他对Peggy的态度。但Tony，他真的不知道他对他的敌意从何而来。

自己刚才的表现也够幼稚的，Steve想。可能因为他思念Howard，就不自觉地试图用与Howard相处的方式，与Tony交流。他俩真的很像：眉眼，神情，行为方式，取得的成就。但父子俩完全不同；Steve告诉自己，不能想当然地认为“Howard的儿子”就应该或不应该怎样怎样，一切都是新的，要像要合作的陌生人一样交流。

不过没等他想好开场白去找Tony，Fury就过来找他了。他沉默，看着Fury抛过来的染血的卡片，什么都说不出来。Coulson探员在对抗Loki的时候殉职身亡。Loki用权杖刺穿了他的胸口，涌出来的血染红了他珍藏的限量版卡片。Steve想象着Fury描述的画面，眼前浮现着Coulson带着压制过的狂热眼神请他签名的情景，他苦涩地认识到，这仅仅是半天之前。半天之前，这个忠实粉丝兼能干探员还活着、还在工作、还在为见到偶像而兴奋，现在只剩那一堆染血的卡片提醒着Steve他曾经存在过。

他沉默不语，Fury说完也退了出去。Steve起身找Tony——他现在不用想开场白了，他甚至不用说话——又去找Coulson做给自己的复原版制服。他把盾牌背在背上：有仗要打， 一切等打赢了再说。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他现在有一支队伍，Fury告诉他们，这只队伍叫“复仇者联盟”。队员资料他没机会拿到，但就粗浅观察，这支队伍是跟军队气质最远的队伍。个人能力均极强，但都是怪胎（他自己居然不是最怪的那个），听从命令的意愿少之又少。Steve觉得，现在他是队长，大部分是因为其他人不想做，而且都在观察他。队里还多了一个人，是背着弓箭的那个，照片变成了真人。黑寡妇介绍这是鹰眼，她保证虽然这位之前中了Loki的魔法被Loki控制，但现在已经没事了，并且她保证之后也不会有事。Steve看着鹰眼，鹰眼不看他只看旁边。Steve让他加入了队伍；他自己也是从战场下来的，分得清胆怯懦弱和惭愧内疚。

Loki是个麻烦。他巧舌如簧，心高气傲，还把错误归于除了自己之外的一切。除此之外，他对除了他哥哥的生物没有半点怜悯之心，一直把地球人叫“蝼蚁”。Steve最厌恶的就是这种高高在上的自以为高人一等的生物；是的，祂是神，但是不喜欢人类的神，人类也不会喜欢祂 。

这个神，居然打不过Hulk。这个真出乎预料。本来以为复仇者们主要对付的是Loki，结果他被Hulk三下两下摔成了破布娃娃，还晕过去了。但复仇者的工作一点也没轻松起来：外星人通过Loki权杖打通的隧道，源源不断地飘到地球上来。

一开始，复仇者看到的就是密密麻麻龙虾一样的其丑无比的生物。残酷，暴虐，智力低下，但非常抗打。复仇者十八般武艺倾囊而出，钢铁侠的盔甲快没电了，鹰眼的箭快射完了，其他人都疲惫了，连Hulk对着源源不断的龙虾军也烦躁了，但丑龙虾还是越打越多。这时黑寡妇发现，纽约的天空有个黑洞，源源不断地涌出新的龙虾军。如果不关上这个黑洞，复仇者，甚至军队过来打，都打不完也打不赢。

美国队长指派黑寡妇关掉维持黑洞打开状态的反应堆。关掉反应堆，需要Loki的权杖戳破保护罩，之前被Loki魔法控制的老人在解除魔法后把权杖交给了黑寡妇。作为单打独斗能力一流的黑寡妇，她的力量和其他人相比略弱，但用权杖破保护罩的事情，她还是做得来的。她一边注意周围的环境提防落单的敌人来袭，一方面调整姿势，全身压在权杖上努力推进。

这边黑寡妇汇报进程良好，其他复仇者略感欣慰，士气大涨，打丑龙虾的劲头也足了。正当胜利在望的时候，复仇者公用频道传进来一条消息：世界理事会做了决定，美国政府向纽约发射了一枚核弹，以求“把恐怖可恶的外星人隔绝在纽约这一个地方”。

政客。Steve咬牙切齿。这么多年过去了，他的上司还有上司的上司都死光了，这种闭着眼睛只想推卸责任的手段还是用得这么纯熟。钢铁侠那边当时就“WTF”了，所有的复仇者都一副“滚你妈的”表情。这些人，还有一个神，都是怪胎但也都足够聪明，都知道那些下命令的人是怎么想的。放弃同伴和队友的事情，队员不敢说没做过，但把这些努力保护这个世界的怪胎当成麻烦一起抹除的事情，复仇者做不出来。

Tony的反应极快。他在队长还有Thor还没反应过来的时候，一把抓住核弹飞向黑洞。所有人都停下来了等着Tony飞出来，但是Tony一直没出来。复仇者撑不住了。源源不断的龙虾军，支离破碎的建筑物，惶惶不安的人群，这一切深深地印在了Steve的脑海里，成了他之后噩梦的一小部分。黑寡妇报告，反应堆的推力越来越大，她快坚持不住了需要人支援。而复仇者们已经体力不支，而且现在，如果不能打败外星人，纽约就要被蚕食干净，世界理事会那边没准会再投一颗核弹过来。

这边是这个世界，星条旗的美国，纽约，布鲁克林，他爱的和他恨的一切。那边是故人之子，一个好人，一个聪明人，一个勇敢的人。“发明家、冒险家、花花公子、百万富翁”，这句话现在回响在Steve的耳畔。他恨自己以表象取人，他恨自己对故人之子的成见让他与Tony沟通不畅，他恨自己在最后关头才认清一个人的本来面貌，没有能和一个好人好好地谈一谈。

而现在，他是这个做决定的人。纽约在颤抖，在震动，不用四倍感知也知道现在纽约到了什么境地。他终于，下了命令：“把黑洞关掉，现在”。

本来黑寡妇还是一副勉力支撑的状态，一直在请求支援。但听到命令，她也不愿执行。她扭头看向美国队长，而Steve必须得履行美国队长的职责。他又说了一遍：“把黑洞关掉，现在！”

黑寡妇转头回去执行命令。Steve看不到她的还有其他人的表情，他也不想去看。他正姿站立，手持盾牌，目视黑洞，眼看着它一点点缩小，眼看着纽约的天空恢复清明。

这是他对这位勇士及好人所能做的最终的执意。他知道，从结果上来看，他的行为，跟世界理事会扔核弹的决定差不太多。他知道自己该做什么，他还在不停考虑还有什么方法补救，但他想不出来，就只能一直站着。黑洞快要合上了，钢铁侠生还的希望已接近零点，Steve觉得自己就是个道貌岸然的屠夫……一抹红色从黑洞里掉出来了！

Steve瞬间起跳，完全忘了他不会飞，雷神一把把他带起来了。钢铁侠看起来像是在做自由落体，看得Steve直冒冷汗。雷神全速前进想把Tony接住，但未成，Tony还是撞到了地面。Steve和Thor赶到，Steve拿下Tony的面具，Tony面色灰暗双目紧闭，Steve人一瘫，双腿跪倒，头低低的，拼命忍住不要哭出来。眼前的一幕，提醒着他这次的决定，还有他以前的决定，他的噩梦，他最大的梦魇。似乎阿尔卑斯山飘落的雪花与此刻纽约的钢铁丛林重叠，他积压的情绪，不甘、愧疚和愤恨，被Tony带了出来，根本控制不了。

“嗬，嗬”，Tony发出了声音，打断了Steve的情绪爆发。他笑着，带着伤：“Miss me”？

Steve笑了。他觉得自己自从醒来，从来没这么开心过。Tony也楞了一下，笑了起来，雷神也笑了起来。赶过来的黑寡妇和鹰眼看着他们三个，尤其是穿盔甲和穿制服的，也在温和地笑。Hulk赶来，把剩下的龙虾打打砸砸，打趴下了就去捆Loki。Loki战斗力真的很渣，他们都打了那么长时间了，还没醒。玩心大起的钢铁侠看着Loki哼哼的样子，让大家摆了pose等Loki清醒过来。所以等Loki睁开眼睛，瞬间跳进来的就是六个复仇者摆的pose，博士还是Hulk的状态，并且拜Tony丰富的媒体经验所赐，整个画面看起来威慑力惊人还符合构图美学。Loki吓坏了，他的表情让Tony洋洋得意了好长时间，也有效减轻了大家对Loki的心理阴影。

关好了Loki（Thor提供了工具并再三检查）以后，大家在Tony的带领下，去吃那家“很好吃的”土耳其烤肉。确实好吃，还不算贵（是的Steve强行查看了账单），即使敞开了吃，其他人付账也不会心疼。大家累得说不出话来，一时间都在狂塞猛嚼，连黑寡妇双颊鼓起，塞得满满的。

Steve吃不下。他肾上腺素还没消退，没有胃口。Tony给他叫了十个打包，已经包好放在旁边了。他托着腮，坐着，看着大家狂吃汉堡卷饼还有其他。他感到很放松。复仇者都是怪胎，又都是好人，虽然跟咆哮突击队没法比，但似乎他可以有朋友了。

五个，朋友。可以平等对话的朋友。他很满足。

当然，交朋友是个缓慢的过程。六个人个性都太强，之前应该也没太多交朋友的经验。但至少，复仇者都明白，这六个人一起完成了保卫世界的重大任务，并均认可了其他人，队里的六个人都是可交的。这对他们来说也是新体验。

他仍旧记着咆哮突击队。他知道自己还会怀念Bucky，那是他少年时的朋友，也是变成美国队长之前唯一的朋友。不过少年时的感情和成年之后的友谊是不同的，现在这样，很好。

Steve感谢Fury给他的机会。虽然明知Fury也是在利用和控制，但Steve知道Fury也在为他们这几个“怪胎”考虑，这已经很难得了。他还想着，哪天去Coulson探员的坟上看看他。


	10. 10

10、

纽约大战之后，Steve继续着原来的生活。他准时起床，准时跑步，准时进餐，准时锻炼身体。神盾局有任务派下来就执行任务，有时也会受委托训练新人；得空就骑着哈雷看Peggy，逛逛布鲁克林，逛逛纽约。

 

物是人非。每天清晨，透过他房间玻璃的阳光都告诉他这一点。作为“适应现代生活”功课的一部分，他看了很多电影，他那个时代的还有描绘他那个时代的。刚开始他还笑着对电话里的复仇者说，描绘老纽约的电影一看就是按照旧电影设置的，假得不能再假；但逐渐的，他的记忆也有点模糊不清了。那个地方他是不是见过？那种腔调他是不是听过？慢慢的，影像和记忆的分界逐渐模糊，就像五年前的记忆和七年前的记忆已经混在一起一样。

 

他开着飞机冲向北冰洋底是四年前，他想着。

 

不，那是七十四年前。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

不过Steve也就每天早上想这些有的没的，每天早上想这些的时间也从10分钟慢慢缩短到五分钟，最近一周他都可以醒来以后直接掀开被子，边洗漱边想了。Steve对此非常满意。

 

Steve通过大量信息摄入来补足自己睡过去的七十年，包括且不限于阅读、看新闻、看电影、听音乐，做哈雷兜风让别人搭顺风车，乘坐地铁公交看人和风景，去大小超市及大校参观感受价格，在咖啡馆酒吧与酒保侍者聊天，被80岁的老爷爷鄙视不会给人留电话。除了日常任务，Steve的生活可以说是丰富多彩。他努力把声音和色彩填进自己的生活，填进自己的脑海，让自己逐渐适应这个曾经对他来说过于嘈杂、过于纷乱的世界。

 

他和其他几位复仇者交往挺频繁的，比他自己预想的频繁得多。对一个聪明的、富有的、傲气冲天并极度自信的Stark来说，塞给自己没见过世面的队友一只最新款手机再附送全套电子装备是件比随手签字还要简单的事情。对Steve而言，Avenger大厦也比神盾局还有天剑局的办公室要舒服得多。他很喜欢Jarvis，每次都会攒很多问题向Jarvis询问，Jarvis从不像Tony那样先开几句玩笑再抛出个半真半假的答案，他会很认真地回答Steve的问题。目睹（耳闻）多次的Tony表示，Steve没必要为了问Jarvis问题特地跑来Avengers大厦来，他骄傲同时不屑地（Steve现在也没弄明白他怎么能把这两种语气融合在一句话里）向Steve说明，Jarvis当然可以接电话。Steve笑笑不说话，但还是在复仇者小聚或者Tony邀请的时候跑过来，小聚一下，聊聊天说说话，看看能不能找机会谈谈Howard。或者，在光线很好的带着大落地窗的客厅，大家喝点东西，几个“怪胎”静静坐着，甚至打个小盹儿。

 

除非应邀讲古，Steve一般不太说话。他总是听着，从对话中提取被大众视为“共识”所以一般不会解释的内容。虽然想想，这几个人的所谓“三观”都和所谓“大众”有点距离，但至少Steve知道他们都是好人，这就够了。况且，Steve的某些意识和想法是超越时代的，部分在教科书里大书特书，部分现在还没人提，所以他接受良好。他觉得，除了物质条件，这些“共识”使社会更加美好。

 

但是有时候，Steve也会说出让其他几个大跌眼镜的话来。

 

这天，好不容易聚齐的复仇者讨论起了即将进行的彩虹游行。Tony说他见过哪些确认出席的名流，说自己旗下的公司给了多少赞助，Natasha很有兴趣地听着。Hawkeye问了好几句撒彩带的无人机型号及功能，Thor表示这种事情你们还要游行，Bruce说着自己大学同学的事情。Steve脑子没转过来；这与他的认知冲突太大；他很困惑地问了出来。

 

“这个，不是精神病吗？”

 

五张嘴齐齐静音，五张脸转过来看着他，有的诧异，有的惊恐，有的气愤。Steve懵了，他刚想解释他什么意思，五张脸又转了回去。似乎这几个人都从他的表情里获得了什么有用信息，一致认定他没有恶意只是老年人犯蠢，所以都原谅了他。Tony指挥Jarvis，搜出了几千条新闻又筛选了20条打印，打印机愉快地吐着一张张雪白的B5纸。Clint翻出房间又翻了回来，一本神盾局编制的《职场适应性培训》，崭新的，郑重其事交到他手里。Natasha用她调控过的柔和语调给他解释同性恋是什么、为什么、怎么样，表示这不是病，这就很……正常，Thor咧嘴笑着递过来一杯酒和他一起听Natasha讲课。Bruce双手握着茶杯，半闭眼睛调整呼吸，在Steve看向他的时候睁眼笑了一下。

 

这一天，Steve Rogers受到了其余五人联手的“洗脑”教育。Tony少有地非常诚挚认真地告诉他，这种事情不能开玩笑。或者，不能和你不熟的人开玩笑。其他人表示Tony说得对。Steve看着画风不太对的队友，嘟囔了一句“我只不过没想过这个问题”，但仍旧用力地点头。其他人对此很满意。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

那天发生的事情对Steve来说印象深刻。不是“同性恋不是病”这个事实——这个事实他看两行文字就理解并赞同了——而是其余五人的态度。他们对待这个事情的态度实在太不正常了，以至于五个人表现得都像正常人一样。他想起Bruce的引申，Bruce说，社会对待同性恋的态度和对待“怪胎”的态度一脉相承。

 

Steve叹了一口气，默默把这些刻在脑子里。

 

不过那天以后，Steve发现自己看别人和原来不太一样了。比如，两个男孩子牵着手，两个女孩子耳鬓厮磨，原来他会理解为“这两人关系真好”，现在他会会心一笑。再比如，两个男孩子亲吻嘴唇，两个女孩子躲在小巷，他原来会为他们祈祷“不要被发现”，现在他会默默祝福。他想起自己曾经听闻的一些故事，又想起已经废除的“不问不说”政策，他很为自己的同袍开心。

 

经过了这次事件，其余五个人对他的态度也有了变化。原来比较拘谨，还把他当成教科书的那个美国队长。现在，“美国队长从神坛走下来了”（Hawkeye喝着啤酒对Natasha说），大家更把他当一个年轻人，这让Steve觉得轻松多了。Tony甚至抱了一摞子传记、教科书、研究专著过来，把与“历史事件当事人”核对史实作为聚会压轴项目，所有人都跃跃欲试。Steve也笑着，由着他们。

 

“你小时候得了那么多病吗？还有癌症！？”

 

“没有癌症。其他都是。猩红热差点要了我的命。”

 

“血清感觉如何？出来以后爽吗？”

 

“挺疼的。之后感觉，很健康。”

 

“你真违抗军令去救人吗？”

 

“将军的命令应该算军令吧，虽然我不是他属下。他说放弃但我还是去救了，这应该算违抗军令。”

 

“当时你怎么被Erskin教授看上的？”

 

“我不知道。他就问我我参军是想杀纳粹吗？我说我只想让坏人滚出去。”

 

“你跳了多长时间的舞？”

 

“我自己没跳舞，姑娘们跳。”

 

“听我爸吹牛说，他开飞机把你送过去的，差点没被打下来。”

 

“他没吹牛。Carter探员拜托Howard把我送过去的，他已经送得足够近了，再近就要被地面火力命中了。”

 

“他说你是为了Bucky Barnes去的。”

 

“我是啊。书里不是这么说的？”

 

“书里说你是为了那几百名士兵。”

 

“我是，但是……书里怎么写的？”

 

Steve接过那本书，发现书里说“美国队长听说几百名美军士兵被困前线，生死未卜，自告奋勇搭乘飞机救人并成功解救”。他非常困惑：“我是看到Bucky的阵亡通知书才知道他出事，我才去救人。要不然我就直接去下一个营地，劳军了。”

 

其他四人面面相觑。“书里不是这么说的。基本上都说你去救人以后发现你的好友在人群里。”

 

Steve震惊：“为什么？”

 

其他人摇摇头，交换了几个眼神，又冲Steve耸耸肩。

 

接下来的问题，集中在了Peggy和Bucky上。Steve回答了他和Peggy怎么认识、怎么相爱的，也回答了他和Bucky怎么认识、怎么相处的，眼看着他们的眉头越皱越深。当Steve说到Bucky劝自己不要参军但放任他多次交申请，最后Bucky为了圆Steve的心愿选择参军，几个人都露出了“难以置信”的表情。Tony激动地和其他人说“我爹说的居然是真的！”，其他人选择无视，满脸忧心忡忡。

 

Steve实在不知道他们在打什么哑谜。“到底怎么了，能和我说说吗？”

 

几个人眼神交流，最后决定由Natasha来说明。“队长”，Natasha斟酌用词，“你不觉得，你和Barnes中士，互相爱着对方吗？”

 

“我们确实爱着对方。我们是最好的朋友，也是战友，在战场上照看对方的后背。”

 

Steve有幸欣赏到了顶级间谍的表情变化，从“原来如此”到“原来这样”。不过Natasha没有放弃。“队长，我的意思是说，你还记得我们告诉过你‘同性恋不是病’吧？”Natasha眨眨眼睛，看着队长。

 

Steve笑了。“你在说这个啊。不是，我们只是好朋友。他喜欢女孩子，交过一连串女朋友。我也只喜欢女的。”

 

Natasha叹了一口气。其他人也跟着叹了一口气。所有人站起来，一个接一个拍他的肩膀，没有说别的。Steve茫然不解，但话题转移到了“晚上吃什么”上，Steve也没再提这个事情。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

等Steve真正了解那晚大家欲言又止所谓何事时，已经是几个月以后了。

 

临近冬日，Steve也加了一件厚外套，坐地铁出门去博物馆。地铁上，一个金发小个子男生和一个棕发高个子男生把着一根杆子说话。棕发男生笑着劝金发男生围上围巾，他手里拿着要往金发男生脖子上套。金发男生不同意，轻轻推着围巾，绕着杆子转，躲棕发男生。棕发男生也不恼，拿出纸巾擦金发男生的鼻涕，就这么看着他。金发男生脸红了，围巾搭了个边，指指外面。棕发男生笑得特别开心，赶紧点点头。

 

Steve笑了。他戴着口罩和帽子（为了不引起骚动），笑容藏在下面。他觉得这个画面有点眼熟，但是想不起来。他看着那两个少年，想着自己在哪里见过类似的场景，却看到棕发少年低下头，在金发少年的唇上轻啄了一口。金发少年耳朵红了，瞪着眼睛说自己要说的话，棕发少年一脸逗趣得温柔地看着他。

 

Steve的脑袋像被锤子打了一下。雷神的锤子。他想起来他为什么看着觉得眼熟了。这是他和Bucky。曾经的他和Bucky。

 

他看着那两人的方向，直到金发少年围上厚厚的围巾与棕发少年手牵手走出地铁。他目送他们远去，把博物馆抛到了九霄云外。他双手放在膝盖上，坐着，坐着，环线一圈一圈在轨道上运行，他看着人群来来去去，景色一遍遍不断轮换，脑子里一次次转的却是他和Bucky相处的点滴，让他无法动弹。直到深夜，地铁停驶，他才在工作人员的提示下走出车厢。

 

Steve不饿。他没有力气也不想打车，就一步一步往家里走。他回忆起Bucky脸上的表情。给他包扎的时候，被他说服的时候，为他打架的时候，看他逞强的时候。送他礼物的时候，收他礼物的时候，吵架的时候，和好的时候。他想起Bucky有时会把他抱起来，还有Bucky因为他翘掉的约会。他想起Bucky在手术台上看到他的样子，他想起Bucky看到红裙的Peggy时的表情，他想起阿尔卑斯雪山上Bucky的轻描淡写眼波流转，他想起Bucky掉下去时满脸焦急的神情。他越想越想不清，越想记住越觉得自己已经忘记了。

 

他慢慢地走，走了很久才到家。他有意控制自己的肌肉和呼吸，不让自己在到家之前倒下。他用钥匙开了门，进去把门关上，再拉上门链。他把手机和钥匙扔到玄关的桌子上，把外套挂好，脱下鞋子摆好。他往卧室走了几步，还没走到，就脱力一般跪到了地板上。

 

他想起自己看到Bucky和女朋友在一起时的不适。他想起自己在四人约会时觉得被Bucky当成女孩子的“错觉”。他觉得自己太蠢，蠢到Bucky意识到了自己还没意识到。

 

Bucky得多无奈……Bucky得多伤心……Bucky没法说，因为Steve还以为那是病……还因为Bucky知道Steve爱Peggy。Steve恨自己。为什么不能早点意识到，他有何德何等让Bucky和Peggy都爱着他。他以为自己对不起Peggy，他遗憾自己错过了Peggy，可他最对不起的是Bucky。

 

Bucky。Bucky。Bucky。Bucky。Bucky。Bucky。Bucky。Bucky。

 

他后悔他那么蠢，没有意识到他爱Bucky。他后悔他没意识到Bucky爱着他。他后悔他让Bucky伤心惆怅了那么久，他后悔他就那么错过了Bucky。

 

他想跟Bucky说话，说一句就好，想得他心肝肺揪在一起疼。他想告诉Bucky，他爱他。但是……Bucky掉下去了。Bucky带着他没有说的想法掉下去了。他掉下去的时候还在担心Steve。

 

Steve发出了一声抽泣。然后他被自己吓到了。他伸手抹脸，发现眼泪不知什么时候已经落了满脸。他不想动，不想站起来，他一点点打滚靠到卧室的床边。他背靠床板，抱着腿，把头埋在膝盖间，慢慢地，恸哭失声。

 

他哭了一夜，直到哭累了沉沉睡去。

 

第二天醒来，他意外觉得浑身酸痛。他直起身子，爬到床上去。

 

Bucky，抱歉我没办法现在去见你。请你等着我，等我我。我要去找你，我会告诉你，我要和你在一起。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章冬兵出现，下章不知道能不能写到打完……

Life goes on.

Steve现在特别喜欢这句话。

与DumDum和Morita见面以后，Steve也这么觉得。他收到了“与世界还有连接”的假象以后，又被假象提供者漫不经心但理所当然地戳破，当时真是万念俱灰。这回不一样了。不知道为什么，知道自己爱Bucky同时Bucky爱自己，感觉自己的前半生踏实了起来。

他本来以为，他的世界已经不复存在，他的意义也不复存在，他当年的奋斗和牺牲似乎像投入决堤口的混凝土沙袋，瞬间被洪流冲走，渺小得几无痕迹。但是Bucky……Steve想到他和自己，觉得很欣慰，很温暖。

C'est la vie. （这就是生活。）

他也很喜欢这句。

那天他突然开窍，意识到他自己和Bucky以及他们相互之间的情感，哭了一夜以后上床睡觉了。第二天醒来已经将近中午，他从北极苏醒来以后第一次睡过头。他收到了复仇者的短信轰炸，所有人都问他怎么了，怎么没来参加聚会。他还有一堆未接来电，Tony、Clint、Coulson甚至还有Fury。

Steve一一回电，就说自己昨天去了展览出来想走回家手机没电了。大家松了一口气，纷纷表示原来美国队长也会不按时刻表走，太神奇了。Tony甚至要开个“庆祝美国队长终于不能用来对表了”的派对，被Pepper砸了一摞子文件拦住了。

美国队长可以用来对表。Steve也知道这个对表的典故。但是Steve Rogers，可是能和Bucky冷战好几天的幼稚鬼啊。

不过这样也很好。大家都很好，他也很好。

Steve把自己的回忆和认知打包好，小心翼翼地收进自己脑内的小仓库里。他工作起来更加有劲头，待人也比原来要热情。Natasha注意到了这个变化，非常开心。她把这个小小的变化视为“美国队长开始敞开心扉”的信号，更加频繁地给她介绍女朋友，时不时也旁敲侧击问他是不是喜欢男孩子。和Natasha是不能生气的，也不能避而不答，所以Steve对着Natasha，厚脸皮一天天练了出来，转移话题打哈哈的能力也越发纯熟。Steve郁闷，这技能本来是对付政客的，怎么用在了队友身上，但是，又怎么样呢。他还是很喜欢Natasha。

除去训练、培训、演讲等日常还有美国境内的任务，每隔一段时间，Nick Fury会指派复仇者参与海外任务。复仇者的保密级别为6，这意味着他们可以得知任务的内容和情况，但无法得知任务的目的。Steve军人出身，对这样的安排并无异议，但他真的觉得，如果能告知他们任务目的，他们在执行任务时遇到突发情况就更能知道如何取舍或者采取什么样的方式。就像这次，任务内容是抢救机器的内核，因为反抗过于激烈，复仇者无法迅速把机器拆分（目测机器不好拆），Steve就下令让Tony带领神盾局特工把外壳撬开拖着内核离开，撤退之前把敌对方人员和房子留在一块儿炸上了天。回去以后Fury听得眉头皱起，在Steve的询问之下才说出外壳他们也想要。Steve问那为什么要强调内核，Fury看着队长不说话。这样的事情不多，但是一年里发生了好几回。

Steve后来向Fury建议，如果不能把任务目的明确告知，那可以把任务内容区分优先级。Fury看着他，似乎调用了对美国队长光辉事迹的最大尊敬，平静地对他说：“能截获任务指令的人不是傻瓜。有了优先级，他们可以更直接地了解任务目的。”Steve表示局长您说得对，我没有把10秒以内的神盾局指令也能被人拦截这个事情考虑进去。Fury脸更黑了。他斟酌了一下，说：“不是怕拦截。”

哦。是这样啊。Steve表示理解。他又向Fury建议由Stark来进行神盾局通信系统的研发工作，这样即使有后门也只有Tony自己装的。Fury对于美国队长对钢铁侠的信任表示不能理解，他问，你们不是一直吵架吗？Steve回答，我们不能理解对方，但是我相信他是个好人，我相信他也这么看待我。Fury一脸无奈，他说，好的，但我不会让Stark碰神盾局的通讯系统。Steve点头，但想想又问了一句，局长，你觉得神盾现在的通讯系统，或者说，神盾的任何系统，敌得过Stark和Jarvis的入侵吗？

出去。

终于控制不住开始翻白眼的Fury下了逐客令。

海外任务时不时出现，Steve发觉最近海外任务的频率提高了一倍，个别任务甚至要求Hulk出现。这些任务五花八门，Steve感慨果然自己的国家强大了，触角伸得到处都是。不过有些任务似乎过了一些不该过的边界，Steve暗自记下，打算什么时候问问Fury。

还没等他找机会问，他就发现了Fury的“任务分割”。

Steve气得发疯。这违反他作为队长的战术思路。作为任务指挥，他需要所有人的所有行动目标都在自己掌握之中，这样他才能根据任务情况、任务难度来分配人手，尽量无伤亡且快速完成任务。这是刀头舔血的工作，随时可能有人丢了性命，牺牲的人、残疾的人不止是任务汇报上的一个名字、一个数字。他为此和Fury争吵，结果Fury给他看了更可怕的东西。

“洞察计划”。三架居然带着Stark标记的空天母舰。“把危险消灭在萌芽之中”。一看就知道五角大楼和国会还有白宫只有高层知情，总统都不知道。

这个计划本身就是鬼扯。

Fury提到了咆哮突击队，他说他们当年也做脏活。Steve反驳他，说他们知道他们的目标也承担了该承担的责任，这和“洞察计划”完全不同。他说这话的时候，脑海中存着Bucky记忆的小抽屉像被粗暴地拽了出来，撒得满地都是。还有咆哮突击队队员的记忆，还有他对于后世之人对他们的看法的愤懑。

你们把他们踢出主流，甚至把人从军队序列中剔除，就是为了胡编乱造吗。连本回忆录都没有出版过！

这话，Steve没说出来。这不是Nick Fury的错。

Steve并没有切实想过，Fury会怎么看待他的意见。这声音来自七十年前，藉由Steve Rogers这个载体向2014年的神盾局局长发声。他没想太多，也在犹豫告不告诉Tony，毕竟除了他的眼睛和记忆，他没有别的证据，他的讲述能不能引起对方重视也不清楚。他还没想好怎么办，就发现自己的公寓被入侵了。

他的世界又一次天翻地覆。Nick Fury在自己家里，重伤， 塞给他个东西，后来遭袭死亡；邻居护士是神盾局特工，受Fury指派执行任务；杀死Fury的人有一只铁胳膊，能接下他全力的一盾再抛回来；Fury死去的时候Natasha居然哭了；Pierce把他找回去，要他汇报Fury的谈话，他说他觉得有人要杀他，然后自己遭到追杀并上了通缉名单；他去找藏起来的U盘，被Natasha发现，他把Natasha制服但最后决定和她合作。然后他看到了基地，见到了电脑版的Zola，发现神盾局被九头蛇渗透，挨了一颗导弹，最后跑到跑步时认识的退伍军人委员会的Wilson家。

他想起了Peggy。还好她现在退休了，记忆力也不太好。要不然直接气死了。

Natasha谈了她的惶恐，她的无助，她曾经没有目标的经历，还有她以为找到组织的安心感。她说，现在她不知道该怎么办。她看着Steve：“你倒是很镇定。”

他回答：“至少我知道敌人在哪里。”

Natasha表示敬佩，而他自己，对此处之坦然。

他七十年前就发誓消灭九头蛇，并把它的首脑红骷髅打下飞机。现在，只是再做一次罢了。

他得到了期待以外的助力，他没想到Sam退役前是可以飞翔的特种兵。一行人出发，做他们要做的事情。

首先，获得信息。


End file.
